Between Love and Hate
by LeJoriLover1993
Summary: "There's a fine line between love and hate..." So what happens when Tori and Jade are forced to be together for a month? How will they cope with each other? And what could go wrong? A Victorious fanfic with main "Jori" shipping. I own NOTHING but the plot. Any media/music used in this is not mine. Rated M for smut and language. Femslash. (Don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Tori's POV**

Life was pretty simple. There were no tragedies or mishaps. Just the steady flow of living. But then it all changed with that one request we accepted. My life was just twisted around...

As usual, it was a typical Thursday at Hollywood Arts. I had Sikowitz for my first period and Jade and I were arguing over some random thing that came between us. The goth really hated me even though I always tried to make our friendship work. I helped her get back with Beck, helped produce one of her plays, and I always stuck up for her when she broke down. But it was all just a faded memory in her book. It really hurts me but I guess it's how Jade rolls. "But it has meaning to little children!" I argue with her.

Scoffing, she shakes her head dismissively. "So? What do I care of little children? They're disgusting and they're just annoying little monsters!" the raven haired girl barks back with venom.

My eyes widen in shock. "You used to be a little kid, Jade! You basically just called yourself disgusting and an annoying little monster," I remark. Her eyebrow quirks as she grins. Her grinning was always a bad thing. Especially towards me.

"I'd love to be disgusting and annoying. A monster of different sorts. Aren't I already, Vega?" she questions with a slight purr. For some reason, my cheeks flare up a bit with a rosy blush. An evil smirk twists her lips. "Well, answer me."

_Why am I blushing?_ It was a simple snarky comeback. My tongue felt like it was tied. I couldn't speak so I just glared at the paler girl instead and she grins. People around us were getting irritated with our pathetic argument. Finally someone intervened.

"I think that's enough, Tori and Jade," our insane teacher, Sikowitz, concludes. We stare at him, well, Jade glares at him. "I've had enough of your bickering. For your assessment, you will be together for an entire month. Got it?" Our eyes widen and right away, we start to argue with him.

"But Sikowitz, she hates me!"

"I can't stand her!"

He holds up his hands and silences us. "No buts! You will be together, no matter what! If you refuse," an evil grin forms on his face and a slight shiver goes down my back. I had a bad feeling about this. "You'll both get Fs and fail the class." What?! No! It wasn't fair. Glancing at the goth, I could practically see fumes pouring out of her ears. Her eyes were full of rage. The coffee cup in her hand was crushed as the scorching hot beverage drips from her hand. She must not care because she doesn't take notice of it. Acting in instinct, she storms out of the class just as the bell rings. I knew I had to go after her. It was partially my fault too. I eye my loony teacher and he smiles genuinely. "Well, go after her, Tori," he orders.

Agreeing with him for once, I dash out of the class and go to the first place in mind: the janitors closet. The door creaks open as I walk in and gently close it behind me. Turning around, I witness the raven haired girl on the ground, scissors in her grasp. She was cutting up one of the janitor's garbage cans. The snip of the blades seems to get louder and louder, each snip getting angrier than the last. In other words, Jade was mad and I was the cause of it. Kind of. "Don't we need those for lunch?" I ask pathetically. What? I was in panic mode.

"Does it look like I give a fuck, Vega?" she snaps at me, her scissors destroying the piece of plastic in her hands. Wincing at her vulgar language, my shoulders slump and I lean against the door. Jade is just so ignorant and it just agitates me. "What the hell do you want, anyways?" the goth snarls. Shaking my head, I turn to leave only to be stopped by the paler girl with hypnotizing eyes. Blue or green, it didn't matter. They were both and as beautiful as ever... _What? _"Wait," she calls out.

Still not facing her, I cross my arms across my chest. "Yes, Jade?" From the corner of my eye, I can see her hesitate to say something and it just disappoints me even more. "Just as I thought," I mumble coldly, about to open the door, only to be interrupted once again by the raven haired girl.

She comes closer but keeps her distance. "Why?" she asks me, a sigh rumbling through her. "Why do you always put up with the shit I throw at you? Why are you always so nice to me while I'm such a gank to you? I just," Jade sighs again but in frustration. "I just don't get it. Why are you so nice to me?" I could tell that inside, she was fighting herself. It was true. Jade did treat me like shit but all I did was act in kindness.

Shifting on my feet, I run a hand through my brunette locks. "Look," I start. "This assessment thing isn't my fault." I shuffle closer to her and she twitches for a mere second. "You know why I put up with you? I do it cause I care. Oh yeah, Tori Vega cares. Well I do, I care about you! I help you with your plays or whenever you have a problem. My arms are always open because I just want you to accept me! For as long as I remember, all I wanted was for you to be my friend. Even standing up to your cruelest insults!" Her blue green eyes were wide with shock. She tries to say something but I interrupt. "I compliment you and I look out for you but I wished you only did the same. I was a friend to you, Jade. All you did was toss me aside like unwanted trash." Right now, my emotions were getting the best of me and soon I was going to blow. "And you know what pisses me off even more?" I ask her, getting up in her face until we were barely inches apart. Our eyes lock and it was impossible to look away. It was now or never. "Even after all we've been through, you still manage to treat me shit! I do everything and I never gave up but for once, I'm done. I'm done with you Jade," I spit out.

Her eyes were burning with anger, regret, and some other emotions I couldn't decipher. Not letting her a chance to speak, I run out of the janitors closet and at the same time, the bell rings. Students crowd the halls as they switch to their next class.

Doing the obvious, I exit the school, leaving without any doubts. Since I didn't have a car, pathetic, I know, I just walk to Starbucks where I order a caramel latte. I just sit at one of the tables, checking out _TheSlap_. My eyes scan over one especially. It was Cat.

_Cat Valentine: Yay! :) School's almost done! It's lunch time here at HA. Wonder where Tori is... :( Mood- Worried _

_Beck Oliver: Yeah. I've noticed that. Wonder where she is. Hope she's okay. _

_Andre Harris: Wherever she is, I hope she's okay. _

_Rex Powers: Lunch is quiet without that particular Latina. Miss her_ _already. :/ _

_Jade West: Eh. _

Looking at that one worded answer really got me mad but I just drank my latte. My thumbs dash over the keyboard as I leave a comment.

_Tori Vega: Well, I'm okay for starters. Just nearby.. Not in the mood for school is all. _

_Cat Valentine: OMG! You're okay! I thought you were abducted by aliens! I got so worried :( _

_Beck Oliver: Where are you exactly? Just curious. _

_Jade West: Curiosity killed the Cat... _

_Cat Valentine: Hahahaha... Wait a minute... I'm scared now. :( Why's Cat spelled with a capital C? _

_Jade West: No reason. _

_Tori Vega: Yeah, sure. Oh I'm just at Starbucks. You guys could skip and join me. I'll buy the drinks..? :)_

_Jade West: I'm going to enjoy this. _

_Cat Valentine: Sure! We'll all go! I'll even force them if I have to. Hehehe :3 _

_Tori Vega: Thanks Cat. See you soon then. I'll be waiting with some coffee. And my money... :{) _

Grinning at my PearPhone, I inhale deeply and slurp down some more coffee. A gentle breeze runs through my hair as I stare out the window. Two girls were outside, grinning at each other. They both had t-shirts that read **'IM WITH MY BFF' **on them. The arrows were pointed at each other and they hugged. I just want something like that with Jade but she'll never let me in or accept me. Just a threat. My smile falls. I'm just a threat to her. Someone who will try and take all her roles or end up the better actress. Shaking my head, look down at my phone. I scroll through the pictures and smile at the faces of my friends and loved ones. I stop at one in particular. It was Jade and I together, her smirk and my smile. You don't know how long it took me to convince her to take it with me. I had to lick a cop's cheek. It got me a speeding ticket, which was stupid because I didn't own a car. But in the end, it was definitely worth it. I had a few more pictures of the two of us together but I was especially fond of this one.

Without thinking about it, I made the picture my home screen. I don't know why exactly but it just made me a bit happier. A bell ring echoes through the coffee shop as a group of teenagers enter. But not just any ordinary teens. My closest friends. Next thing I knew, Cat had her arms around me. "Hiiii!" she squeaks in my ear. The redhead giggles and lets go, sitting next to me. I greet the rest of them but I falter at Jade. Instead of greeting her, I just nod and she does the same. Little Red smiles widely at me and taps my shoulder. I look over at her and grin. "Can I get a strawberry smoothie?"

Nodding, I get everybody else's picks and order them at the front. I fish out a twenty and pay the rather cute cashier. His blue eyes and dirty blond hair that was tousled in the hottest way ever. He grins at me and hands me my change. "So, you come here often?" he asks me. "My name's Derek. Derek Ashton. Nice to meet you." Ah, so he was the quarterback for the Northridge football team. _Impressive_.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Tori Vega. You're from Northridge, right?" He smiles and nods. "I'm just here with my friends. Kinda skipping school but eh, whatcha gonna do?" We both chuckle and I look into his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of blue...almost green. Blue green? Who cares. I could just drown in them. Those eyes were strangely familiar though. Hm, where have I seen them before? "So you work here, Derek?" Sorry, stupid question. I know.

Another amazing grin. "Yep. I'm collecting some money for school so I can work here during school hours. I think it's pretty cool." He shrugs and smiles at me. Man, I bet he was using his charm on me. "You have amazing cheekbones, Tori. You must get that a lot," he compliments. I feel my face get warm but I nod. Someone hands him a tray of coffee. Derek glances at me with an amused grin. "I believe these are yours. Careful, they're really hot." He hands me the tray and the bottom was plenty hot. My fingers were crying in agony. I hide my face of pain with a smile. The tray tilts to the side and almost falls. His eyes widen. "Tori!"

My eyes widen but then a pair of hands balance the tray in my hands. "Oh God, thanks Dere-" I thank looking up only to frown at the person in front of me. "Jade," I correct. "Thank you, Jade." Her blue eyes narrow at me and my heart skips a beat. They were just like Derek's but hers were better. More high definition and brighter. They looked more blue green than his. Derek's were just blue compared to Jade's. Hers were like the damn ocean. Dark and mysterious but at the same time, bright and alive. In her eyes, I'd drown a million times but never experience the same with Derek's. _Did I just compare their eyes and say Jade's were a thousand times better?_ Yeah I did but I still meant it.

She shrugs it off and takes the tray from me. "Whatever. I just want my black coffee. Which is free," an evil smirk twists her lips. Rolling my eyes, she walks over to the gang with the drinks. Luckily, she doesn't drop them. Turning back to Derek, I smile sheepishly.

Rubbing the back of my neck, my eyes meet the ground. "Er, sorry about that. Must've given you a heart attack. Oh, and that was Jade. She's my-my friend," I struggle to say the words because they weren't true.

He waves it off. "I'm just happy you're okay. Here," he hands me a piece of paper with some scribbled on it, "maybe we can chat some other time?" The blond suggests with a hopeful tone. He gave me his number! _Cool it, Tori. _Calm down. I take the paper and nod. A smile was visible on my face.

"Definitely," I agree, bringing a bigger, more genuine smile to his lips. There was an unknown twinkle in his eyes though. Wonder what it means? Heading back to the table, I sit between Cat and Jade. Great, just great. I take my latte and sip it, smiling stupidly.

Cat notices and frowns. "Why are you so happy, Tori? Did a unicorn give you Skittles?" she giggles but then her eyebrows furrow. "I want Skittles." Poor Cat. The girl's in love with the little rainbow colored candy.

I wave it off but everyone's eyes were on me. That's a lot of eyes. "Oh it's nothing except-" I pause, the tension growing. A smile tugs on my lips again. "I got the cashier's number!" I exclaim, waving the paper around. The goth grabs it and skims over the scribbled phone number. She just snorts but something flashed in her eyes. Was that..._jealousy? _No. How could she be jealous of me and Derek? But it was possible. She and Beck did break up again a month ago and it was forever permanent. They just said it wasn't the same. Breaking up too much was bad for the relationship's health. It would never be the same as it was the first time so they called it splits and now the girls can't get enough of Beck. Jade just hangs out with us since all the guys fear her and would rather die than ask her out and be yelled at, or worse, killed. The Canadian has it easy with most of the girls following him.

Said boy just congratulates me. "Good for you, Tor." He sips his coffee while Andre and Robbie do the same and congratulate me but their congrats didn't register in my ears. I just blocked it out. "What's his name anyways?" the tan Canadian questions me with a genuine smile.

"Uh, Derek Ashton," I inform and his eyebrows shoot up. Everyone's eyes widen and they all turn to me. "What?" I defend.

Andre shakes his head sadly. "Tori, you do know that he's the player of Northridge? Might seem nice and charming on the outside but he's a menace on the inside." There are a few 'yeahs' and 'he's right' around the table.

The boy with the puppet nods. "Careful Tori. He's been known to break hearts. To both guys and girls," he mumbles, his head low.

My eyes are wide as saucers when he adds that. Looking around wildly, I see that Derek is talking to some guy who was a bit cute as well. "You mean to tell me that Mr. Quarterback is _bisexual?_" Beck suddenly looks uncomfortable when I blurted that out. My eyebrows scrunch together in concern. "What's wrong, Beck?"

He squirms in his seat which is strange for him. Even Jade is paying attention. The tan boy glances at her before dropping his gaze. "He uh, hit on me once. Even tried to pet my hair." The table was silent as a bomb falls and we all end up laughing our butts off. His face was a slight pink. "It's not funny!" he argues.

The puppet, Rex, laughs some more before clearing his throat. "Tell that to him, fluffy hair." We all look up at Derek walking toward us with a somewhat seductive look. That look was either for me or for Beck.

"Hey Beck," definitely for him, "how are you, hm?" He strokes Beck's arm while all of us try to contain our laughter. Cat was shoving bibble into her mouth..._bibble? _Where'd she get the _bibble_ from? The raven haired girl had a pierced eyebrow raised in amusement.

The Canadian's face scrunches up but it quickly falls. "Uh Derek, I'm fine. Just drinking coffee with my friends," he gestures to us, his voice full of unease. I didn't like to see him like this. But what could I do? Wait...isn't Derek _bisexual? _I had to do it, didn't I? Why me?

Without any hesitation, I jump up from my seat, cup his face and crash my lips on his. There were a couple of gasps and 'OMGs.' I felt his tongue trying to get in my mouth. _Strike One_. His hands were about to squeeze my butt. _Strike Two. _Now he was trying to grind his hips on mine. _Strike Three, you're out! _I pull away, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Hey Derek. Maybe we can meet up some time and finish what we started, okay?" Ugh, I hate acting like this but in my defense, it was fun.

Derek grins stupidly and nods his head, slowly walking away. The smile falls off my face as I groan. Everyone was staring at me, mouths wide. Trying to break the tension, I mutter, "Close your mouths. You don't want to catch flies." Their mouths close but their eyes were still wide. Groaning, I slump more in my chair. "What is it?"

The goth smirks at me. "Wow, Vega. I didn't know you had it in you. Think I've been rubbing off on you." Rolling my eyes, I just snort. Yeah she was.

Beck just blinks. "God, Tori. You didn't have to do that. I could've handled it." _Sure he could. _

"Still," I mumble. "Just wanted to help." Shame creeps up on me and leaves me numb.

Rex laughs. "Ha! Tried to help by acting like a slut." My eyes snap to him and I glare at him, a glare that could outmatch Jade's. He shudders and looks away. _That's what I thought, puppet. _"It's true though."

Anger starts to take over my system as I stand up abruptly and strangle his throat. "I was just trying to help!" I snarl. Great, badass Tori was taking over. He heaves and he squirms in my grasp. "You'd just love to get that kind of attention, wouldn't you Rex?" I spat. It takes both Beck and Andre to rip me off of the annoying puppet. Cat was just nervously eating her bibble and slurping her smoothie. Jade was observing me in amusement and sipping her black coffee. Their grip on me was tightening so I just froze my actions. "Okay. Okay! You can get off now!" They release me and force me to sit down. A growl makes it out of my throat and I could visibly see the blue eyed girl tense. I've never growled in public or anywhere before. Don't think I've ever growled like that. It was a growl that only Jade West would make.

Cat stares at me. "Tori, to be honest you kinda were acting like a slut but please don't hurt me!" She cowers away in fear. My anger diminishes and I sigh. The little red head looks back up at me. "Are you okay now?" I nod and she smiles. "Here," she gives me a handful of bibble, which I shove in my mouth. "Hope you feel better now." See, she was the sweetest girl I've ever met. So kind and generous but a bit crazy. I just adored Cat. She is like my little sister.

Nodding, I wear a weak smile. "Thanks, Cat. I feel better now." I feel so embarrassed. I just strangled a puppet in public and had to be removed from him forcefully. It took _two_ guys to separate us! "I feel stupid now," I admit as my shoulders slump.

Jade snorts and swallows her coffee. "Just started to notice that?" An evil smirk was on her face again. My eyes darken. I clench my fists under the table as Cat whimpers. For a moment, the gothic girl is confused. "What?" she snaps.

Breathing in through my nose, I swallow hard. "Two wrongs don't make a right." Another roll of eyes from her so I decided to ignore her. Faking a smile, I finish my latte and I groan. Getting up, I walk up to order another one and an idea pops in my head. A twisted smile makes it to my face. Yes, I know I'm not acting like Tori Vega but I just want to mess with Jade so bad. Anything to piss her off would be great. Derek looks up and smiles goofily. "Can I get another caramel latte?" I ask sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him.

He swallows nervously and hands me another one. "You can pay me with something else if you want," he hints with a wink. _Perfect_. Glancing at the table, I catch her watching me.

"I'd love to." Grabbing his shirt collar, I pull him close. Our lips collide and he groans. I smirk into the kiss. He takes my waist and I push him against the counter. I honestly didn't care about the kiss but he was cute. His tongue pokes my lower lip which I open hesitantly and we battle.

Surprisingly, he wins. Derek wasn't supposed to but I don't care right now. All I wanted to do was piss off Jade. _Jade... _Tearing my lips from his, I wipe the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. "That was your tip." Taking the cup, I make it back to the table with more shocked faces. The goth was glaring into her phone. Like I cared. "What's up?"

Andre scoffs and grins at me. I just love my best friend. "You looked like you were trying to swallow the guy." They nod in agreement. I just shrug and sip my delicious, free latte. Looking at TheSlap, I notice Beck's post.

_Beck Oliver: Enjoying some coffee with my best buds. Mood- Chillin' _

_Cat Valentine: Aww! That's sweet. Just like bibble and why does it smell like waffles in here...? _

_Tori Vega: It doesn't smell like waffles...does it? :? _

_Jade West: It does now. Maybe Derek smelled like that and you brought it here. _

_Tori Vega: No! Maybe? You're just jealous! :p _

_Jade West: Me? Jealous of you? I'd rather have my eyes yanked out by a pair of scissors! _

_Beck Oliver: You know we're all here... Don't you threaten me! _

_Andre Harris: You guys are worse online. -_- _

_Rex Power: Yeah! Don't get ya'll panties in a damn twist! _

_Cat Valentine: Ooh! :O_

_Jade West: I'm not fucking jealous and I will rip your head off, puppet! Then throw it in my uncle's wood chipper! _

_Rex Powers: Damn. _

_Robbie Shapiro: Can't you guys stop cursing? :( _

_Beck Oliver: Why is everyone commenting on MY status? _

_Cat Valentine: Hahahaha. Cuz it's fun! :3 Tik Tok on the clock..._

_Jade West: No. _

_Tori Vega: Leave the poor girl alone, Jadey Wadey!_

_Jade West: Hi I'm Tori Vega! Give me a lollipop and I'll give you a kiss! _

_Tori Vega: I. Don't. Talk. Like. That. _

_Jade West: Why, Tori darling, don't act like such a crabby Kathy! _

_Tori Vega: Jadeykins. _

_Jade West: ...Who told you about that? _

_Tori Vega: Cat did. Isn't that right, Kitty Cat? _

_Cat Valentine: WHAT I HEAR IS NOT TRUE! WHAT I HEAR IS NOT TRUE! _

_Beck Oliver: Do me a huge favor: Stop fighting on TheSlap! Jesus Christ, it drives me insane! _

_Andre Harris: True Chiz right there._

_Sinjin VanCleef: Can I join in your conversation? _

_Everybody: NO! GET OUT! _

Shaking my head, I finish my latte. Wait, this wasn't my latte. It was Jade's coffee! Her eyes meet mine in anger. "Yeah, you're getting me another one. _NOW_." She clenched my wrist as we order another black coffee. More of my money going down the drain. _Yippee_. The raven haired girl sips it and sighs happily. "Next time, you're buying me two," she threatens. Typical Jade. Buy her something, expect to waste more than necessary.

"Yeah, yeah." I look at the time. 5:28pm. School ended like two hours ago. "C'mon, we have to leave anyways. Your welcome by the way!" She just shrugs and sips her coffee. I shake my head in utter disappointment. Strong hands wrap around my waist as a chest pushes against my back. "Derek?" I ask nervously. What the heck was he doing?

His mouth aligns with my ear. "Wanna come over to my place tonight?" his voice low. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up in fear. This was not part of the plan! Derek's hot breath goes down my back, a shiver rattling my spine. His tongue flicks at my earlobe. Beck was right about one thing. He was a definite player. "We could have so much _fun_..."

Swallowing thickly, I shake my head. "Uh nah. I'm gonna be busy tonight so I can't-" Derek starts to kiss my neck and a quiet moan comes out of my mouth. My eyes widen at the sound. No. This shouldn't be happening. "Derek, let go," I strain against his hold. He growls and tightens his grip. "Derek! Get off!" I cry. All of my friend's eyes turn to me, worry in them. They were walking in closer, anger growing on their faces. Beck is infuriated. He hates it when his friends are forced to do something.

"She said let go," a dark voice stands out. I meet their eyes, blue green invading my mind. Derek just snarls at her direction, his hands tightening around my rib cage. All the air is knocked out of my lungs. Glancing up at him, I witness anger and rage. I could feel _'him' _against the small of my back. He is a sex addict! He was trying to lure me in! What a pervert! I hated his guts now. One of his arms was at my neck while the other was at my stomach. He had me trapped. "Fine, we'll do this the Jade way." In lightning speed, her foot smashes into his crotch. He throws me against the wall, my body knocking into boxes of coffee, pain going up my side. My head was pounding, blood starting to pour down the side of my face. I couldn't see correctly. Everything was blurry. I had a few cuts from the boxes all over my body. I think I had a major headache and I was seeing things. Derek was on the ground, pinned down by Beck. The tanner boy was punching his lights out. Andre was calling the police. Robbie and Rex were guarding Cat, another easy target of Derek's sex assault.

Blood trickles down my lip as I look up at the girl towering over me. She kneels next to me, swinging my arm over her shoulder. Her arm curls around my waist. A fragile groan leaves me. I couldn't stand the pain in my head and all around my body. My muscles were screaming in agony. Soon enough, there were sirens outside the shop. "Well that was a good way to end the day," she states sarcastically. A smirk was on her face but when our eyes meet, it falls. "Vega, you okay? Don't pass out on me."

Tears pool in my eyes. "It's all my fault Jade. This should have never happened. To either of us. I'm so retarded," I mumble through my gritted teeth.

She shakes her head. "No ones to blame here. Wasn't our fault Derek was a rapist. You didn't know. None of us did. Don't be so hard on yourself. You're barely conscious the way you are anyway." Jade carries me over to Robbie and Cat. The two were frightened to death. "Besides," she snorts, looking at me with those beautiful eyes, "You're stuck with me for a whole month. Get used to it." Oh yeah. Sikowitz's assessment grade for us. Who knew that this whole mess evolved from that?

The police burst in through the doors, my father rushing over to me. "Oh my God. Tori, princess, are you feeling alright?" I put on a brave smile and nod but then my knees buckle under me. Dammit. Jade keeps me up as she carries me to the stretcher. They're about to haul me to the ambulance when I sit up, wincing. I had sprained a rib or two in the accident.

"No, wait," I wheeze. My eyes search for her. "Jade, you have to come with me. Please?" She stares at me in surprise before shrugging and climbing into the ambulance as well. Not even bothering with the risk, I hold her hand. Her eyes dart down to the joined hands to me. "Thanks, Jade. Thank you for everything. If you didn't do what you did," my voice starts to shake, "I would've been-"

She shakes her head, swallowing her attitude. "No. I wouldn't have let you get raped. I'm not that cold hearted." Jade chuckles lightly. "My point is that I don't hate you hate you. I just strongly dislike you." I just roll my eyes and she grins. "You know what I mean, Vega." Smiling at her, my head pounds again, my vision blurring. No, I couldn't end this way. I was losing a lot of blood from my head and arm. "Tori, stay strong Tori. You'll make it," she urges, only a mumble to my ears. A nurse injects a shot into my arm and I wince in pain. Her hand tightens on mine. Jade was actually there for me. She was comforting me, Tori Vega!

The nurse places the needle on a ledge. "She'll be alright," she confirms. "Ms. Vega here was just starting to use up too much of her limited energy. The nerve system didn't like that so she's suffering a minor concussion. No big deal unless she starts to lose to much blood. She'll be off to the hospital in no time." Jade sighs in relief and she squeezes my hand again. This time, I do it right back. The woman glances at the raven haired girl. "Who are you exactly?"

Jade licks her lips and exhales slowly. "Jade. I'm her...friend." The nurse smiles and informs the driver to head to the hospital. "Don't leave m-us, Vega. Fight it. You have a ton of people looking out for you." I smile weakly as I squeeze her hand one last time before the shot took it's toll.

"I'll be fine, Jade. Just a bit weak is all. Thank you Jade. You mean a lot to-" my hand goes limp as the medicine takes over my body. She squeezes my hand and says something I couldn't decipher in time before the drugs pulled me over. I was down.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Jade's POV**

_What a day. _Get an assignment with your enemy, then enjoy coffee and your enemy is almost sexually assaulted. That what I call a thriller. Now I was in an ambulance, holding Vega's hand. I know it isn't very Jade of me but the girl almost got raped so I pitied her. Sirens fill my eyes as the vehicle jerks to the side then halts to a stop. My eyes dart to our joined hands and I blush when I notice I've been holding it the whole way here. What was up with me today? I've grown soft. Damn Tori.

The nurse then opens the back doors and leads the stretcher out. I never leave Vega's side. I just couldn't. Seeing her so weak and vulnerable, triggered something in me. My protective side. We enter the hospital and they take to the emergency room since they had no time to waste. The nurse, Carroll, told me to wait outside but it took some effort. Ten minutes, I think. Sighing, I look up at her. Sympathy was shining in her caramel eyes. _Caramel... _Tori's latte. The latte that almost cost her her life. "It'll be okay. Just let the doctors do their job. Miss. Vega will be up and smiling in no time." I pull on a strained face and nod at her. She disappears into the room. Goddammit!

Checking my phone, there were many posts about the incident. One caught my eye especially.

_Cat Valentine: I miss Tori so bad! :'( I hope she's okay. All I wanna do is see her one more time. Mood- Sobbing_

Beck Oliver: I think she's in the hospital right now. But where's Jade?

Jade West: I'm right here with her. In the hospital. You guys can come if you want but right now she's in Emergency Care.

Andre Harris: Oh thank God she's alright. We'll be right there.

Cat Valentine: Yeah! We'll all be there with you and Tori. :)

Robbie Shapiro: Poor Toro. :( I'm sure she'll be okie dokie okay. :)

Cat Valentine: Haha. That's so funny! :'D

Beck Oliver: You sure you're okay Jade? You seem quiet.

Jade West: I'm fine. Just tired. I'll be waiting for you guys.

Cat Valentine: Kay Kay.

I wipe my face with my hand in exhaustion. I fucking hate Derek. If I ever see that dumbass ever again, I'll kill him. Straight up kill the guy. I don't give a shit. He almost raped Tori. _Tori... _My eyes widen as I remember her crumbled up form, a pool of blood forming around her. She was even trying to fool you by pretending she was okay. Vega puts on that fake smile and then she faints. She wouldn't even admit she was in pain. So stubborn. But then again, I was stubborn as hell. A faint warmth creeps on my hand. I look at it and sigh. This was the hand I held the brunette's. Right before they took her away from me.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I look up. It was her parents and her annoying older sister. The eldest of the Vega sisters walks in closer and smiles tightly. "So Jade," she starts awkwardly, tears forming in her eyes, "my baby sister was with you the whole time. I heard you protected her." I protected her. _Jade West protected Tori Vega._ That was the most insane thing I've heard all day but it was one hundred percent true. I stood up for her when she couldn't. Why did I exactly?"Thank you."

Nodding, I swallow grimly and stare towards the ground. "Well yeah. I stood up to that bastard Derek. If I didn't," I pause, not wanting to say it but I do anyway, "Tori could've been raped but I wouldn't let that happen. Ever. All of us would have stood up to guy." Chuckling lightly, I smile sadly. "Besides, Beck pounded the guy. We took care of the situation." A hand lands on my shoulder, causing me to flinch. I look up at Holly Vega, her mother.

"Thank you Jade," she whispers through tears. "Even though you loved to tease and make fun of my daughter, you stood up for what's right. I don't think I could ever repay you. You saved my baby." Tears streak her face as she sobs into David Vega's shoulder. I just nod at him as we already had our talk at Starbucks.

After a couple moments of silence, I decided to play on my PearPhone. Bored as I was, I chose _Dead Trigger_. Shooting zombies eases the stress. It was about 6:32 pm before Cat and the others showed up. Being the girl she was, the little red head was already crying. I couldn't stand to see her like this. Un-Jade like, I pull her into a caring hug. "Shh, it'll be okay. Vega will be fine. She's a fighter." More tears and I just rub her back. The Latina would be okay. She was just suffering a concussion. Which could lead to short term memory loss or worse..._amnesia_. My eyes widen. God no, not amnesia. Tori would never be the same again.

Beck nods and I do the same right back. His eyes trail down to poor old Cat. No one likes to see her cry. It was like hurting a bunny and I love bunnies. It wasn't right to see her more vulnerable and cry. She was too cheerful for that. "C'mere Kitty," he takes her from my arms and holds her tight. "I'll make sure Tori is alright." The ditzy girl smiles and clutches onto his shirt. A sigh rattles my body as I uselessly stare towards the ground.

This was all my fault. It was. We fought in the janitor's closet and she just blew her top. I was just bitching about the assignment too much, I didn't see how it would affect later occurrences. My eyes squeeze tight. I'm the one who's to blame. She ran off to Starbucks because of me. _Me_. Why did I feel guilty over a girl I was supposed to hate with all of my heart? We didn't work like that. I would say something mean and she would act of kindness. It just happened over and over again.

The door opens and we all look up at the doctor. He takes off the guard over his mouth and sighs. "Tori Vega?" We all nod in unison. "Well, the good news is that she's fine. She was brought in right on time. Any more minutes off and well," he shakes his head, "it wouldn't be pretty. But she all good and awake if you want to visit her." He smiles.

Something just bothered me in that clarification. I couldn't help but blurt out, "What's the bad news, Doc?" All eyes now turn to me. Ignoring them, I kept questioning him. "You said there was good news. If I'm mistaken, isn't there always some kind of bad news? If so, _what?_" The last part almost came out nasty and cruel but I stopped myself. I didn't want to sound ungrateful.

His smile falls and he sighs again. "Yes, the bad news. What can I tell you? Oh, Ms. Vega is very weak at the moment. The impact of her body and the wall was not a very good one. Plus, there were objects in the way and damaged her even more. She was very close to the point of losing too much blood. Her head might hurt for a few days and its best that she mustn't take part in school for a week or so but that can be her own choice. She can still go to school but with some assistance." Mr. and Mrs. Vega nod, smiles on their faces. They must be relieved that their daughter is okay. Mostly okay.

"Can we visit her now?" Cat asks, mumbling through her sweater. The doctor grins. He must find it relieving that his patient has many friends who care for her.

He nods in agreement. "Of course." His eyebrows scrunch together. "But there's one person who's she been asking about the whole time." Wonder who that is? Probably her mom or something. "Jade West?" My eyes widen and again, everyone's eyes were on me. I raise my hand and the doctor grins again. "I think you should be the visit to speak with her, don't you think?" I nod and slowly, I emerge through the hospital door.

Looking around, my eyes land on the bed in the middle. On it was a teenage girl. Her brunette hair rested on her shoulders in waves. She was in a aquamarine hospital gown. A bandage was wrapped around her head, her hair ruffled by the white material. The tan girl looked exhausted. Her chocolate eyes half lidded closed. Smirking, I stroll in quietly. "Hey there, Hospital Ninja," I greet with a goofy grin.

Her eyes snap to mine and she smiles. "Hey Jade," she rasps. She reaches out for her glass of water and drinks it down. "How have you been?" Vega gives me a cheeky smile. How could she smile so happily? _She's in a hospital for damn's sake!_

Snorting, I come in closer, right beside her bed. "I've heard that you've been asking for me the whole time here. Even the doctor was complaining." Her eyes widen, cheeks reddening. "Aww look, Tori Vega's blushing," I remark in my imitation of her voice. "All thanks to moi."

She rolls her eyes at me and I grin proudly. "For the millionth time, I don't talk like that." I snort at that one. "I was just worried about you, is all." My eyes widen. She was worried about me, Jade West. Girl who makes her life like hell everyday?

"Why would you worry about me? You're the one in the hospital. And the girl who was almost raped and thrown against the wall like a rag doll." Tori cringes at the thought. "I'm the one who's supposed to be worried, not you. I'm the one who's been waiting outside that door for almost an hour, just thinking about you." I falter and digest my words then my face felt hot. I just said I thought about her for almost an hour. Her eyes were wide too but replaced by a smirk. _Damn_. "Er, I, uh mean-"

"Oh, so you were worried about me? Jade West caring about Tori Vega? Interesting..." she laughs at my flushed but annoyed face. "Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze." She grins and tangles her fingers in mine. Like she requested, I gave them a slight squeeze. The Latina gazes into my eyes and she snaps out of it. "So, you were really waiting there for almost an hour?" I nod and she frowns. "I feel bad now. Making you wait that long."

Shrugging, I rub my thumb over the back of her hand. It actually felt nice. Just a peaceful moment. "It's okay. I was just playing with my phone anyways." Why was I acting so soft? I'm _the_ badass of Hollywood Arts. Huh. All cause of the girl in the hospital bed. "I'm gonna go get the others. Cat's been aching to see you." Our hands part and it feels weird. Shaking it off, I let the others in where they pester her with questions. I just sit there in a chair. They all chatter so much I groan and slump in my chair. This meeting is driving me crazy. Why? I don't really know but it's tearing at my soul. From the corner of my eye, I see the agitated expression on the brunette's face. Her finger was rubbing her temple. The constant talking was giving her a massive headache. A burning fire is burning in my chest, my breathing was rapid and uneven. I clutch the armrests, nails digging into the fabric. Then I just snapped. "GIVE TORI SOME ROOM!" I bark. They all quiet down and stare at me wide eyed. "Can't you see the girl's getting a freaking headache!"

Tori's eyes meet mine and I sigh. Just a glance and I was calm. My heart rate slowed down, my hands laid out. I was a kneeling dog. "Um, Jade speaks the truth. Could just one of you talk at a time? My head's killing me," she cringes and massages her temple again. All of them apologize and they all say their concerns one by one. When half of them were done, I dozed off. There were just mumbles in the background. Before I fell asleep completely, I felt a warm hand on my cheek and the words, _Sleep tight._

* * *

_"Jade..."_ Groaning, I clutch two hard rests under my arms. I turn my head and try to sleep again. "Jade!" My eyes snap open and I lunge at the person in front of me. I hate it when people wake me up from my slumber. Our eyes lock. Chocolate and the ocean. Blinking hard, I witness Tori Vega under my grip. My hips were straddling hers, her hands pinned above her. Her expression was shocked. "Jade?" she breathes.

Leaning forward, our faces were mere inches apart. "Hasn't anyone told you not to wake me up when I'm sleeping?" I say in a very low tone. An angry tone. She shakes her head and leans back, harder into the tile ground. Her chest was going up and down, her breathing a little off. The smell of coffee catches me off guard. In the corner of the room, I see a cup of Joe with a donut. My eyes soften when I look back into the brunette's eyes. "You got me coffee and a donut?" Vega was weak so she wasn't even supposed to be up and out of bed.

She nods, her brown hair sprawled all over her shoulders and the cold floor. "Well, yeah. You fell asleep and stayed overnight so I felt bad. You haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday so I got you a cup of coffee and a pastry. Even had to out run security to get you your coffee," she grins and I shake my head, a smirk falling back into its place. Vega was a dangerous girl, or so I hear from Andre. They were both stupid enough to pay a guy to ask me out. I remember her face, how scared she was when I threatened to kill them with toilet paper. Which I can, by the way. She clears her throat, her cheeks flushed. "Can you get off now?" _Oh yeah._

Getting up, I help her rise to her feet and she smiles happily. I retrieve my coffee and donut. It was really good and surprisingly, the coffee was still hot. "This is really good," I inform.

Tori smiles again and sits on the bed. "Good to know. I made the coffee, you know. Black with two sugars, just how you like it." I narrow my eyes but sip my drink contently. I split the donut in two and hand a half to her. She looks like she hasn't eaten in days. "No, you eat it. It's yours."

"Damn you're stubborn," I mutter. "Just take it or I'll shove it in your mouth." She just stares at it and I sigh. Vega and her stubbornness. How does she even manage to deal with me? "Shoving it is." I corner her on the bed on my knees as I shuffle closer. "C'mon, Tori! Just open up!" She refuses and pouts like a child. Rolling my eyes, I grab her waist, trapping her. My fingers start to squirm all over her stomach and she starts to laugh. Grinning, I shove the donut in her mouth and she frowns, her cheeks puffed up. I start to chuckle at her face when I notice she chewed and swallowed the whole thing. "And I thought you _weren't_ hungry," I muse. She grins and then notices our position. I notice and I blush slightly. My hands were now both on her waist, her legs were locked around the back of my bended knees. We were awfully close to each other. Our eyes meet and I swear time stopped.

The door flies open and I throw myself to the ground. My ass hits the solid floor hard. "Ow!" I complain. Pain fires up my back and I glare at the silent girl. "Cat!" I snap. "Couldn't you knock? What if Tori or I were naked or something?"

Her head tilts to the side in confusion. "But why would one or both of you be naked?" My eyes widen at the realization. Tori's face was redder than a damn stop sign. Cat's lips quirk into a smirk. "Huh. You sure have some naughty thoughts Jadey." Groaning, I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Didn't mean it like that! What are you doing in here anyway?" I narrow my eyes at her and she gulps nervously. She didn't answer so I started to get a little bit angry. "Well, answer me!" I bark at the quivering red head.

A hand falls on my shoulder and I meet a stern look from the tan girl. "Hey, calm down. Cat's just a little confused so let her-"

"He wants to see you!" Kitty Cat blurts out at the two of us. Her hands cover her mouth in shock.

Both of us look at her in disbelief. "Who is he, Cat?" we question in unison. What's up with my best friend?

Her head lowers. "Derek. Derek wants to see you, Tori." Those simple six words trigger something in me. Rage fuels my body and my mind goes into autopilot. As if on cue, the disgusting rapist makes his way into the room. He looks up at Tori and that's when I break into a savage beast.

I lunge myself at him, holding him by his throat against the wall. Rage and fury fuel my movements. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?" I roar. His eyes were wide but I could see right behind his little innocent act. Fury was beneath those animal-like eyes of his. He reeks of alcohol and sex. Must've raped a cellmate or something. "You fucking disgust me, you motherfucker," I hiss as I tighten my grip on his neck. He fucking deserved to die.

"Jade!" I turn to Tori who looked beyond scared. This bastard scares her. Because he almost raped her and he caused her to be in this hospital in the fucking first place. "Jade, calm down!" Shaking my head, I pin Derek to the ground and dig my nails into his pressure point so hard, his skin cracks and begins to bleed. He yelps and he's out like a light. I huff in satisfaction. Cat was beside the Latina, hiding by her side. "Jade. How could you?" she asks, her voice cracking.

Shaking my head again, my fists were clenched, blood staining one. "He hurt you! I'm not gonna let that happen again! Either to you or Cat!" I yell. Something was poking out of Derek's leather jacket. Kneeling, I open the flap and a cruel laugh leaves me. "Of course!" I take out a pistol and a pair of handcuffs. "Son of a bitch knew I was here," I curse. Turning back to the teens, I show them the weapons. Their eyes widen and the little red head whimpers. "I wasn't lying. He wanted to get into your pants and mine. That disgusting excuse of a human being!" Throwing a kick at his side, he groans but doesn't move. Still unconscious. I throw the weapons on the ground next to him. Slowly, I walk in closer and wrap my arms around Cat and Tori. They were both crying and I think I was close to.

A security guard barges in and witnesses Derek's body and our huddle of tears. He understands immediately and calls for back-up. More men and women come in and take his body away. He's gonna be in jail for a long time. The weapons were confiscated and I was acknowledged for my bravery. To be honest, it was more about revenge. I just wanted to cut his dick off with my scissors but I couldn't since I didn't have time and I left my scissors at home. Dammit. I'll just take a pair from someone. My phone rings and I look at the caller ID. It was Beck.

"Hello?" I rasp on the line.

There was a pause. "Jade? Are you okay?" There was worry in his voice.

Scrunching my eyebrows together, I bit down on my lip. "Yeah... I'm fine." My hand strokes Cat's hair as she continues to cry. Vega was trying her best to stop the tears.

Another long pause. "Lier. I just saw the whole thing on the news. Derek came back didn't he?"

I swallow hard and look at the ground. "Yeah. He was back but I taught him a lesson," I smirk sadly.

He chuckles on the line. "Yeah, we all saw how he was. What did you do to him?"

Smiling, I rub the back of my neck. "I kind of choked him then pinned him to the wall and the ground. Kinda made him bleed at his pressure point."

"Girl Power, huh?"

I think about it and I shake my head. "Nah, more like evil power."

"Touché."

That made me grin. "Well, yeah we're okay. Got to go. See you."

"Bye Jade. Take care."

We both hang up and I take in my surroundings. Cat left, Robbie picked her up and they hurried home. I felt really bad. She never cries unless she's truly scared. Tori was in her bed, she looked cold. Her blanket was really thin. I felt guilty now. Jumping into the bed with her, it shifts at the new weight. "Hey," I breathe.

She turns to me and yawns. The brunette must've not slept. Okay, now I feel super bad. It was my fault, you know. "Hi Jade." Her voice was dull and neutral. There were light bags under her eyes.

My eyebrows knit together. "Didn't you go to sleep last night?" I question her.

Tori shakes her head and sighs, almost in embarrassment. "I couldn't. I just kept thinking that Derek would come back and rape me," her voice was shaking. He really did scare her. Damn. An idea pops in my head and I'm surprised I even considered it.

"Do you want me to sleep here with you?" I suggest. "I'll comfort you, I guess. I did beat him twice already. What's a third time?" I grin and she smiles weakly and nods. I lay down by her side and she relaxes. Her muscles were probably tense before. Something creaks in the room and she tenses up into my shoulder. Chuckling, I hesitantly wrap an arm around her. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you. Just don't drool on me in your sleep." She scowls and I smile.

The brunette snuggles more into my side and she eventually falls asleep. Her face was in the crook of my neck, warm puffs of air tickling my spine. I just stare at the ceiling. It felt...nice to be in this position. Protecting someone I- I blink hard. Someone I care about. Did I care about the singer? After all that's happened, I'm going with yes. I'm like her body guard, no Guardian Angel. Jade West is Tori Vega's Guardian Angel. I snort. It's so cheesy. More like her Guardian Angel of Death. Yeah, I like that. Her soft snores fill my ears and my eyelids feel heavy. Before I could protest, I drift off, our breathing syncing with each other. I've never had a better sleep than this. _But what did it all mean?_

**End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Tori's POV**

A warm body is scooting closer to me and I happily oblige by burrowing my face deeper into their neck. Their arm tightens around me and I tangle my legs with theirs. I loved every moment even though I was barely conscious. What was I wearing? It was really cold in my clothes but I was cuddling into my personal heat source. Oh yeah, I was wearing a hospital gown meaning I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital? My brain searches for the answers and it hurts so much I break out in a cold sweat. I...was almost raped by...Derek. Yes, that's why I was here but it doesn't explain who was beside me, lending me their warmth.

Opening one eye, I observe the current room I was in. Finally I land on the person next to me and a hot warmness spreads to my neck and cheeks. Her raven hair flowed down her shoulders, her sweet emerald eyes were hidden behind her eyelids. The rise and fall of her chest meant she was alive but still asleep. I notice that her arm was around me, pulling me close, drowning me in her heat. The thing is is that I enjoyed being this close to her. It was dangerous, I know but it was worth the risk. It was like sleeping next to the spawn of death. Cool and calm but hot and vicious soon after. But the spawn of death was a goddess. Her tone pale skin would shine under the sun's rays, her turquoise eyes sparkling in either day or night. I knew it was weird to think like this but I was being honest. Trust is, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Jade looks so peaceful when she was asleep.

"You know it's creepy when you stare at a person in their sleep," she mutters. I blink hard and blush. I have been staring at her for an awful amount of time. Our eyes meet and I can easily see the amusement in her eyes. Of course she thinks that my embarrassment is amusing. Her arm pulls me closer by accident. She must've forgotten the position we fell asleep in. The goth's cheeks gather a pinkish hue. Now she was awake, now she's figured out how we tangled into each other. And I was practically naked. I only had the gown on and then just my bra and panties. That just adds to the mix and you get a whole lot of blushing and awkward looks. "Uh, sit up for me."

Sitting up, I can tell that she's stretching her arm out. It must hurt since my weight was on it all night. I hop off the bed, my warm feet colliding with the ice cold ground. A small hiss leaves my mouth. Dang, the floor was cold. Ignoring the freezing feeling, I stretch on my tip toes. The gown hiked up a bit, leaving my tan back exposed. Turning to Jade, I notice a dazed look in her eyes. I bet she was staring at the warm flesh on my back. Smirking, I place a hand on my hips. "Something _interesting_ you see, Jade?" I tease.

The raven haired girl swallows hard and shakes her head, a flash of vulnerability taking over her but then it leaves as fast as it came. "Not really. The only interesting thing is see is your bad case of Mufasa hair," she smirks. Scowling, I run a hand through my hair, trying to tame the wild beast I call my hair. "Eh, better but not perfect." I shake my head and glance at the clock on the wall. It was 10:24 am. Breakfast time! My stomach growls and Jade looks at me. "Vega, try to control the monster in your stomach, will ya?" Instead of paying attention to her, I grab her wrist and drag her out of bed. "Hey!" she complains. I yank her out of the room and look at her.

Chocolate meets ocean as I talk to her. "Look, I'm starving. That half donut was not enough. I can tell you're hungry too." I poke her stomach and a low growl leaves it. A goofy smile reaches my face and she frowns. "I thought so," I remark. My fingers intertwine with hers and she looks down out our combined hands. The goth raises a pierced brow in question. "What? I like to hold your hand. Makes me feel safe," I admit. Something sparks in her eyes but it leaves before I could decipher it. "And it means you can't hurt me," I add with a grin. The pale girl just rolls her eyes.

Leading her to the cafeteria, our hands were together the whole time. While we were waiting in the breakfast line, an old lady smiles at us. "Oh, are you her girlfriend?" she asks Jade. Her face was full of shock, a blush covering her cheeks. I got to admit, she looks adorable.

She shakes her head. "Oh no. She's just my friend. We're just friends." The old woman frowns at us and observes my flustered face.

"I thought you were. You'd make a very cute couple," she beams. Then she chuckles at our blushing faces. "Well it's true, darlings. I reckon you'll make a fine couple some day." Her eyes narrow at us. "Don't think I'm crazy cause Lady Grams is _always_ right." She smiles at us and leaves without another word.

Glancing at Jade, I see a face full of confusion and disbelief but there was plenty of embarrassment. "Uh, let's get some breakfast all right," I inform her. We get some breakfast and lunch and they charge it to my hospital account. The blue eyed girl grabs my forearm and hauls me back to my room where we're met with Andre and Beck. "Hey guys!" I greet happily before an indescribable pain sears my head. Collapsing to my knees, I bring Jade down with me. It felt like my skull was being teared in two. Fires of pain filled my mind. Holding my temples, I curl into a ball. My eyes were shut tight.

All three of them panic, Andre calls for the nurse while Beck was trying to settle me in the bed. My grip on West's hand tightened immensely and she cries out in pain. With her other hand, she takes my face in it. "Tori, look at me," she urges. With much effort, I manage to open my eyes and I see hers full of pain. Pain for the grip on her hand and for seeing me like this. "Let go, relax," she soothes. Her voice was like silk to my ears. So soft and gentle. My chest was heaving so much it hurt to breathe. I tremble from how exhausted my body is from fighting the pain. Slowly, I relax and my hand slacks from hers. My body rattles as I take a deep breath. "There you go."

Looking at her, my eyes dart to her hand. Blood was seeping out of nail marks. "Jade," I croak. "What did I do to you?" I take her hand and lightly run a finger over one of the cuts. She hisses and jerks her hand back. "I'm so sorry," my voice was shaking. How could I hurt her? She protected me. Tears were pooling in my eyes. "God, what the hell is wrong with me?" I blubber. A single tear falls but a thumb wipes it off. My eyes dart up and I see Beck instead of Jade.

"It's okay Tor. Jade's okay. You didn't mean to. It was the pain and suffering talking." I nod and sniff my tears away. My hands grab for the thin blanket and I tremble as I lay in the bed. Beck's hand falls on my own as he comforts me but to be honest, I wanted Jade to comfort me. From the corner of my eye, I see a nurse bandaging the goth's hand. I frown and hold my head again. "You feeling better, Tori?

I shake my head and sink in deeper in my bed. My best friend walks to the bed and feeds me a piece of pancake. "Mm, thanks Andre," I thank, "I really needed that. Maybe I'm just hungry." Sitting up in the bed, he helps me finish my plate. The darker boy even sneaks some of my food into his mouth. "Hey!" I cry out. "I thought it was my food!" We both laugh in happiness. It was great to laugh with my best friend again. Glancing at Jade, I see her eating her food grumpily. Huh, wonder why. I grin and bite my hoagie hungrily. Maybe not eating in two days had me have that bad headache. Well I feel better already. "Thanks for coming you guys. It really made my day." They were here with me for about five hours straight. Cat wanted to come but she had to deal with her brother's turtle and she dragged Robbie along with her. They grin and nod and stayed longer just to kill the time.

After watching movies and eating our food for who knows how long, they decide to leave us. Both Andre and Beck kiss me on the cheek. Grinning from ear to ear, I thank them again. They leave and I collapse on my bed. It was 7:34 and I was already tired which was crazy since I slept for almost the whole day yesterday. Guess all the movies we watched wore me out. Jade even had us watch two Saw movies and I almost peed myself. I shiver at my gown and its exposure. I really hate hospital clothes. They're so open and embarrassing plus really cold. My eyes close and I feel the bed dip next to me. Opening my eyes, I see Jade in a t-shirt and sweatpants. "Lucky," I mutter. "You get to wear those warm clothes while I'm stuck here practically naked," I huff.

She looks down at the covers and grins. "More like butt naked if you know what I mean." I smile knowingly. "Besides," her voice gets lower, "I could sleep next to you again. If you want," she adds quickly. A genuine smile tugs at my lips.

"Sure Jade," I agree as I scoot over to make some room for her. She sighs and crawls in next to me. The goth pulls the covers over us and her eyes were attached to the ceiling. "Is your hand okay?" I ask timidly. She turns her head to me and nods. "I'm sorry about that. I never meant to hurt you. I'd never hit you," I finish as a whisper. My eyes meet hers and she smiles sadly.

West takes a deep breath and nods. "I know you'd never hurt me but I regret it." Her eyes trail away from mine. "You should be able to hurt me so much because that's all I've ever done to you. I hurt you physically and emotionally. I can't hurt you mentally even though I was close to two days ago." _She wanted me to hurt her?_

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm not that vengeful. You might hurt me but I forgive you and you know I do. Even though I'm weak and probably mentally unstable right now, I just want you to know that even if you break me beyond repair, I wouldn't hurt you. I just can't imagine myself doing that. I can't do that to a friend," I conclude holding her hand. She smiles and scoots closer.

Her arm wraps around my waist and I grin. "C'mere Vega," she grunts as she pulls me closer into her. My head was in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "This assessment is making me soft. Jade West isn't soft." I scoff.

"Might not be soft but you still have a heart," I retort, poking her chest. We look at each other and grin. I love moments like these. So caring and friendly. "Thanks for staying with me Jade. I really appreciate it."

She shrugs it off as she stares into space. "Even if it wasn't the assignment, I'd still be here. I'm not letting any rapist near you. I just protect the ones I care about, I guess. It's part of my nature." She cares about me. Jade really cares about me. We face each other, our faces mere inches apart. I could feel her hot breath on my face and it just drew shivers to my spine. She was leaning in and I was too when the door burst open. Her eyes enlarged and we pull away immediately. The goth sat up, trying to cover the blush on her face. _Was she about to kiss me?_

A nurse looks up and smiles expectingly at Jade. "Hello Ms. Jade," she greets as she walks in to view the clipboard in the drawer. Her eyes scan the sheets multiple times before she scribbles something down.

The raven haired girl nods. "Good to see you again Carroll." Carroll? Wasn't she the nurse in the ambulance? Huh, I can't remember. It hurts too much.

Carroll nods and smiles at the clipboard. "Very good to see you too. Anyway, Ms. Vega is finally ready to move back into her home. We viewed the records and saw that she was healthy enough to leave." Jade and I both smile at each other. Finally! I can move into my room and my comfortable bed. "We notified your parents but they had an emergency so they're out of town. Your sister, Trina Vega knows that you're leaving the hospital but is at a relatives house for right now. Something about getting them to loan her money." I laugh at that. Trina's always trying to '_rob_' our relatives for cash. "If you want, you can leave tonight and go home. We'll just have the hospital drive you back home," she finishes with a smile. I'm really starting to like her.

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, sure. I'd like to leave today." The nurse nods and hands me my old pair of the clothes. The clothes I wore that day I was almost assaulted. She says she'll go tell Mike, the hospital cab, to drive is home. As a goodbye gift, she hands us a Popsicle. Yay! I love ice cream. Changing into my clothes, I finally feel warm and protected. "Much better," I murmur in content. From a glance, I catch Jade staring at me with a raised brow. She was eating her Popsicle already. "What?" I ask.

Her head tilts to the side. "I like you better with the gown." I scowl but she nods. "That way I'm like your personal heater," she adds with a smirk. My face felt hot and the pale girl laughs. "Chill Vega, take it as a compliment." We stroll to the door and her fingers grip mine. My eyes dart down to our joined hands with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not letting anyone touch you till you're home." That makes my heart flutter in my chest. She was protecting me.

We both go out the door and sign out in the main lobby. Her hand never leaves mine. After I sign out, Jade and I both meet Mike in the main entrance. He had chestnut hair with light brown eyes. Must've been a college student or something since he looked young. "You, Tori Vega?" he asks with a grin. I smile and nod and he leads us to his cab. We climb in and the car jerks foreword. None of us of speak until we arrive at my house. "Thanks for choosing Mike's Speedway!" he jokes. I laugh and smile at him. Mike was really out going.

"Your welcome but thank you," I thank as we hop out of the car. He nods and waits until we're at the front door then he drives off. Sticking the key in the keyhole, we enter the cool Vega residence. "Feels good to be home!" I acknowledge. Then a yawn overwhelms me. A hand squeezes mine. I smile at Jade. "I think I should sleep it off. You don't have to be here if you don't want to," I falter. I didn't want to force her to stay with me. That would seem wrong.

She shakes her head. "Oh no, I'm staying here. One because of the assignment and two, because I want to protect you. Besides, I don't want to leave you here all alone." Her thumb rubs the back of my hand as she leads me upstairs. In my room, she collapses and sighs. "A big bed," she moans. "Finally. It's bigger and warmer." Her eyes meet mine and she smiles. "Can I borrow some clothes? I don't want to sleep in the same clothes again."

Searching through my closet, I toss her a large dark blue t-shirt and a short pair of black shorts. I change into a white t-shirt some dark grey shorts. "My clothes," I mumble. "My actual clothes," I hug myself and notice Jade's already changed. We both let our hair down but she still has her combat boots on. Narrowing my eyes at her, I point at her shoes. "No, take those off or else you're sleeping on the ground tonight." She groans and takes them off, leaving her in my borrowed clothes and a skull ring. Plus she only has a little bit of make up on since she was too lazy to wash it off. I jump in bed and let my body be absorbed by the softness. Closing my eyes, I take deep breaths. This felt too good to be true. I see her, standing and staring at me. "Well?" I question. "Come here." I pay the space right beside me.

Jade grins and hops in next to me. Her arm immediately goes around my waist and pulls me closer. We were in the same position when we were in the hospital but this time there was more skin contact. I tangle my legs in hers and my heart pounds in my chest. Her smooth pale legs were colliding with my tan ones. A slight shiver went up my spine. She bites her lip but keeps me close. My nose was brushing against her hot neck. It felt so familiar but yet so foreign. "God, you're so warm," she mutters, leaning in closer.

I grin at her and shrug. "What can I say? I'm a whole lot of warm." She rolls her eyes and closes any inch of space between us.

"Curse your tan skin," she mumbles before she falls asleep. I lean in more into her neck and smile.

My lips move against her skin as I say, "Good night Jade," before I go under.

* * *

Sunlight peeked in through the curtain and into my eyes. Groaning, I roll over and I find myself on top of something or someone. They grunt and their arms tighten around my waist. My face was in the crook of their neck. It felt nice to say the least. I yawn and open my eyes hesitantly. When I could finally see, I gasp at the sight under me. _I was on top of Jade West! _She starts at my gasp and her eyes open too. Then we just stare at each other awkwardly for about two seconds before her face is flushed. "Tori," she says slowly.

"Yeah?" I ask nervously.

"Get off of me." I nod and roll off. She sighs and stretches. "Seriously, Vega? _Had_ to be on top, huh?" A mischievous smirk curled her lips. An intense blush covers my face as she chuckles. "I was kidding. Jeez, take a joke." The goth gets up and stretches, her shirt riding up, exposing pale skin. A shudder runs through me. "Make me some coffee," she orders as she disappears into the bathroom. Sighing, I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen. Trina was probably at a friend's house and my parents haven't come home yet. Oh well. I start to brew the coffee when I hear a knock on the door.

Rushing to the door, I almost trip on the rug. Damn rug. I run a hand through my hair as I open the door. A huge smile curves my lips. "Cat!" I greet happily.

She giggles and jumps me for a hug. "TORI!" she squeals. "OMG! Whatcha doing? Did you know that one time my brother bought Legos then he pooped one a week later!" I wince. That was..._disturbing_. Great, now I had a mental image. Gross! To silence the goofy girl, I shove some gum in her mouth. "Mm, this tasfes good!" Kitty Cat says with a wad of gum in her mouth. I sit her on the couch and toss her an apple juice. The ditzy red head giggles and drinks it.

I go back to the kitchen and pour the black coffee in a mug. Then I pour in two sugars, just how the sapphire eyed girl likes it. Heading back to the living room, I was staring at my phone, not paying attention to my surroundings. "Hey Jade," I call, "Your _oof!_" A small body tackles me to the ground and I glare at them. The raven haired girl was laughing along with Cat. "Mean! Even after I made you coffee!" I huff. A wicked idea comes to mind. Glancing at Jade, I could see that she was still laughing her ass off. "Fine, no coffee for you then." Her eyes widen and she rushes to the kitchen but I beat her to it and block her. "Nope!" I deny. "No coffee for this girl!"

There was desperation and plead in her eyes. "Tori! I need coffee to live!" she argues. She tries to sneak around me but I block her. I shake my finger at her and she was about to bite it. "Vega, I'm warning you." I take the mug and hold it over the sink. Her eyes widen. "You wouldn't dare." I tilt the mug so a few drops of coffee hit the sink and down the drain. Her eyes widen in shock as if I had kidnapped her favorite scissors. "VEGA!" she barks as she tackles me to the ground but my back ends up against the cabinet on the bottom. My hand lets go of the mug and somehow, it sits perfectly on the counter, not another drop spilled. The blue eyed goth straddled my hips but then starts to get off and reach for the coffee. Oh no, not on my watch. My hands curl on the neckband on her t-shirt and tug her towards me. Her hands fall on the sides on my head, her nails gripping the wooden cabinet.

"I said no coffee," I breathe heavily. Our faces were so close, I could feel her breath on my neck. She was breathing hard too. Both of our eyes were full of surprise and shock. Chocolate against gems. We were both losing. Butterflies were fluttering in my chest. My heart was hammering against my ribcage. Whenever her body touches mine, shivers and sparks go throughout my body. _What was going on? _Our eyes finally meet and my breath gets caught in my throat. We slowly leaning into each other. Our lips were about to meet.

Something loud collapses and we both jump from each other. My face felt hot. We were about to kiss. _Again. _"Ahh!" someone screams. I perk up in alert. It was Cat. What was wrong with Cat? A lot of things but I'm being serious! My hero/protective side resurfaces as I leap up and Jade yelps as her legs wrap around my waist. Her arms were around my neck and mine were holding up her thighs to my waist as I rush to Cat who was holding her arm. Blood seeps through the wound. Tears were in her eyes. I hate seeing Cat crying. She looks up at me and giggles sadly. "Haha. Why is Jadey on you? My arm hurts!" she whines as she sniffs, a lone tear escaping her eye.

The goth on me growls. "Put me down Vega!" I carefully place her to the ground and she brushes herself off. "Jesus," she mutters, "Who knew Vega could be _so_ _protective_ _and_ _strong?_" She says protective and strong in a wistful way. Huh. Maybe she likes a strong and protective person.

"Sorry," I murmur. Taking Little Red's arm in my hands, I exhale in relief. "It's not that bad but it's still an injury." Looking around, I grab a Bounty paper towel and fold it. Then I place it on the wound and press down. Cat whimpers but I rub her shoulder. "It's okay. Jade, can you please hand me the rubbing alcohol. It's in the counter where your coffee is," I inform. She nods and rushes back with the bottle. Sapping some of it on the towel, I hold it on her injury. I quickly rush to the bathroom where I bring back a bandage. "There," I say after I put the bandage on, "You're all better." The little redhead giggles happily and hugs me tight. _Wow, she has a good grip._

Giggling in my ear, she squeals, "Thanks Tori! I feel all better now!" Off guard, she plants a delicate kiss on my cheek. My eyes widen, face flushing. She giggles again and grins at me. "Tori, you're so red!" I blush even harder but I grin goofily at her.

"Yeah. Your welcome, Cat," I reply, glancing at the raven haired girl. She had an extremely calm poker face as she heads back to the kitchen to retrieve her coffee. I sigh in disappointment. "What cut you anyway, Kitty Cat?" She giggles and points to the sharp, now broken glass snow globe. The cover was stained in dark red but it was a little bit. Sighing, I remove the glass and throw it in the trash. "Be very careful next time, okay?" I warn. She nods and plays with her velvet red hair. "Do you want some apple juice?" I offer her. Cat's eyes widen and she nods her head vigorously.

Walking back to the kitchen, I inhale dramatically and sigh. My eyes dart to Jade but then they drop. I go over to the fridge and feel her eyes on my side. It burned to feel her intense eyes on me. Plus, it was tempting to look back but I hold my ground. "Is my shirt interesting, Jade?" I blurt out.

I hear her take in a breath and a sip of her coffee. "Nah. More like what's under the shirt." My eyes widen and my neck turns to her direction. Our eyes meet for a brief second but hers trail to the ground. "Yeah, that's right. You, Vega. Any snarky comment for that?"

Swallowing hard, I grin weakly. "Not really but thanks, even if it wasn't a compliment." Jade thinks I'm interesting? She was a goth goddess who could rule the school under her fingertips. The girl who was an amazing actress and writer. The one who was radiating a dark, mysterious aura that could lure you into her hands. And her eyes, man her eyes. Those blue green orbs that would change into either color; blue or green. An emerald or a sapphire. Taking out the apple juice, I reach out for a cup but a pale hand rests on my wrist. I look up and lose myself in the salty ocean.

"I meant it, Vega. You're very interesting," a smirk falls on her perfect lips, _what am I saying?_ "One way or another, you are a very interesting girl." Her intense gaze was weakening me. My knees were barely cooperating with me. I nod hesitantly and she lets go, drinking her coffee. "Good coffee, by the way. Way better than Starbucks or Jet Brew's," she comments before she leaves to the living room with Cat. I blink twice before I register what she said. Then I start to blush. I make better coffee? That was good, I hope. Pouring the redhead her drink, I stroll back to them. I give Cat her juice and she squeals happily.

Sighing, I slump down next to Jade and turn on the TV. Nothing good was on and I groan in frustration. The raven haired girl quirks an eyebrow but says nothing. "I'll be cleaning up," I mumble as I trip my way up to the bathroom. Splashing my face with cold water, I shutter. I really need to cool off. Stripping of my clothes, I hop in the shower and shampoo my hair and all of that. After I finish, I turn off the water and put of some fresh clothes. I untangle my hair and put on my glasses. What? I had to. Doctor's orders. I head downstairs where I see Cat and Jade watching Adventure Time. Probably the redhead's idea. "Who's your favorite character, Jade?" I ask randomly.

Her eyes trail to mine and they drop their gaze. "I like Marceline the Vampire Queen. Her style is cool," a smirk falls on her lips as she looks back up at me. "Who's your favorite character, Vega?"

Thinking about it, I grin. "Princess Bubblegum, princess of the Candy Kingdom." Cat giggles while Jade snorts. Princess Bubblegum was sweet and kind to her people.

The redhead giggles as she stares at the two of us. "Oh my gosh! I knew you would say that! Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are a perfect couple!" she squeaks. I blush at what she meant. Jade chokes on her coffee. _What?_

"Cat," the goth chokes, "I don't think they would put that on a kids' show. Parents would probably sue if they found out that their kids are watching _'that' _on cartoons." Kit Kat just giggles randomly and shrugs. Glancing at the time, I see its 4:45 in the afternoon. Damn, the time passes by quick.

An idea pops in my head. "Do you guys want to go to Karaoke Dokie?" I suggest. The redhead squeals in delight as she jumps into my arms. A slight blush covers my cheeks as I look at Jade questionably. She just shrugs and nods in reply. Grinning, I scoot closer. "It'll be fun," I say in a singing voice. She groans then nods warily. I jump up in excitement. "Awesome! I'll just go change and Jade," she looks up, "Wanna borrow some clothes?" The raven haired girl shrugs and follows me up the stairs. I hand her a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that says, _'KISS MY ARSE!' _in big white letters. She raises an eyebrow in amusement. Frowning, I blush. "It's my favorite shirt. Just wear it, okay? You like black and vulgar language so there you go." She takes the clothes and changes in the bathroom. I instead, wear a purple tee and dark blue skinnies with Vans. Fixing my hair and make up, I head downstairs to Cat. I see Jade and Cat both waiting at the door. Grabbing my car keys, we all head out the door and into my car. Jade takes shotgun as the ditzy girl sits behind her.

Starting the car, I drive out of the driveway and turn on the radio. A song ends and a new one starts. It was _I Love It_ by Icona Pop. The blue eyed girl cranks it up as the three of us sing it at the top of our lungs, the windows wide open, car speeding down the highway. It was one of the best moments of my life. Jade, Cat, and I were just letting go and having fun for once.

_'I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone,  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn,  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs,  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I don't care, I love it._

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone,  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn,  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs,  
I crashed my car into the bridge,  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way,  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space,  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch,  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch.  
I love it! I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone,  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn,  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs,  
I crashed my car into the bridge,  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way,  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space,  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch,  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch,  
I don't care, I love it.

I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it.'

After the song ends, we were already at Karaoke Dokie. Haley and Tara were no longer there because their dad no longer ran the place. It was such a relief to all of us. I ordered wings and fries for all of us. It was on me. "Tori! You and Jade should sing something!" Cat blurts while popping a fry in her mouth.

Shrugging, I glance at the pale goth. "Maybe. Maybe not. I feel tired from all the singing we did in the car," I admit. Jade's shoulder slump as she drinks her root beer since we can't drink alcohol in a place made for teens and there's no bar.

Kit Kat keeps on pushing us into singing. "Can you guys sing that duet you sang together at Nozu?" My eyes widen and I almost spit out my drink. The tattooed girl tenses.

"Who told you about that?" I choke as the ditzy girl giggles and chews on a hot wing.

Swallowing, she grins. "Sinjin. He recorded the whole thing and uploaded it on TheSlap, didn't you notice?" I shake my head and she giggles again. "Well, go sing!" Cat urges, pushing me to bump into Jade. Our eyes meet and I blush. "Please!" Sighing, I curl my hand around her wrist and take her to the DJ. The goth growls but doesn't argue with me. I whisper the song to the guy and he grins at us. The DJ nods and tells me he'll announce us in exactly one minute.

Turning to the raven haired girl, I whisper, "Are you ready?" She nods and I shake the tension out of me. "This is now or never," I mumble.

The DJ nods at me and he grabs the mike as we hop on stage. "Ladies and gents, I'm here to introduce Tori Vega and Jade West singing _Take a Hint!_" he cheers while the audience claps at our names. We walk forward and I give a little wave while Jade smirks at the gawkers. The music starts and I start to relax, merging into the song.

_'Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

I can always see them coming from the left and from the right

I don't wanna be a priss

I'm just tryna be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number

Yeah,

You put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up

But I think that we should not

You had me at hello

Then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south Oh!

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your starin at my-

(hey)

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take

_a hint, take a hint_

T-Take a hint, take a hint!

I guess you still don't get it

So lets take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is

I told you it was stop

And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped,

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht Oh!

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your starin' at my-

(hey)

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-Take a hint, take a hint!

What about no don't you get

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

It's about time that your leavin'

Im'a count to three

Open my eyes and you'll be gone

(One) Get your hands off my-

(Two) Or I'll punch you in the-

(Three) Stop your starin' at my-

(Hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint!'

Once we finish, the audience roars in cheers and applause. My hand was connected with Jade's and together, we took a bow, just like in Nozu. We smile at each other, our eyes locking. I gaze into her beautiful blue green eyes, drowning in those gorgeous pools of water. My breath got caught in my throat, my mouth dry. _What was going on? _I was about to do something when a body crashes onto mine. Small but strong arms curl around me. I look down and grin at Cat. "OMG! You guys were amazing! I knew you'd rock the house!" she squeaks. I wince, my ear drum probably bursting. "You guys sing a perfect duet together!"

Blushing at her comment, I nod but only to glance at the paler skinned girl. "Thanks Cat. I guess we make a pretty good team," I chuckle nervously as the goth pushes past me and into her seat. Dammit, I messed up. "Why don't you go sing a song, huh? I'm gonna go check on Jade," saying it as I rush to said girl. Sitting next to her, I gently place my hand on hers and she tenses but doesn't jerk away. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" my voice was full on unease and I felt like a puppy who was ignored.

She shakes her head but doesn't answer my questions. "No. You did nothing wrong. We were good up there," she smiles. My ears perk up to Cat singing _Rolling In The Deep_ by Adele. The lyrics just float in my mind. They connect with me in a way. Don't know why but I found the song very intriguing.

_'There's a fire starting in my heart_

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave, with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind you of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

Could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rolling in the deep

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

You had my heart and soul

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

And you played it to the beat

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

Could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rolling in the deep

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

You had my heart and soul in your hand

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat.'

Smiling proudly, I knew Cat was going to be amazing. The whole house is rooting for her. She smiles wide and hops off stage and into my arms. "Was I great or what?" she squeals. I nod my head vigorously and her face lightens up. Some teens walk up to the middle and start dancing to the music. I clutch Jade's wrist as the redhead takes mine. Together, the three of us make it to the dance floor. Some guys were dancing around us with their bottom lip in between their teeth and I hear the goth growl. One guy with sandy hair and green eyes tries to pull me into him but the blue eyed girl stomps on his foot and he howls in anger. The guy storms off and so does Jade but I follow her. The ditzy redhead was dancing with the other boys, too oblivious to notice it. "Jade?" I call out. We were in a dark corner of the young adult hangout.

Her head snaps to me, confusion in her eyes. "What are you doing here? Go dance with your '_partner!_'" she barks at me but I stand my ground. Something was ticking her off and I was about to find out what.

"What's wrong, Jade?" I ask with care. "And don't tell me that there's nothing wrong because there is. I can just tell," I cross my arms over my chest, waiting for her answer.

I could see the gears turning in her head as anger diminishes in those ocean orbs of hers. Her eyes soften and she sighs in defeat. "Look, I'm sorry. I just, felt an urge to be angry and I guess I listened to it," she runs a hand through her hair, which looked sexy... _What the hell, Tori? _Subconsciously, I licked my lips at the sight. "Sorry if I ruined your night," she apologizes. My eyes look into hers and I could actually see the guilt and regret in her eyes. It was amazing, I didn't think Jade West could apologize, especially to me.

Grinning goofily, I take her hand in mine. Her eyes dart down at the joined hands and she smiles. An actually genuine smile. Rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb, I drag her to the dance floor. "Apology accepted, on one term," she lifts an eyebrow as to her saying go on. I grin even bigger. "You dance with me all night. Deal?" Her eyes darken in hue, only to be a dark green mixed with blue. Biting my lip at the change, her neck flushing.

"Sure, Vega. I'll dance with you. Got nothing better to do, plus there's no alcohol to drink so," she shrugs, "fuck it. Why not." I drag her into the dance floor where they were playing _Give Me Everything _by Pitbull feat Ne Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer. It was a type of song that you could get in close and basically grind against your partner. I started to move my hips when I felt a body behind me, their hands on my waist. Turning my neck, I meet the familiar blue eyes. They were dark, full of mystery and passion. I shrugged it off, even though I was basically grinding on Jade. We didn't mind, well I think she didn't mind. Moving my hips, I could feel her pelvis move into my ass. What? Ass sounded better than using butt. The lyrics were drumming into my head. Sweat was starting to bead on my forehead. I could hear her heartbeat, a personal drum to my swaying hips. The room was stuffy from all the heavy breathing but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was live this moment.

_'Tonight I will love, love you tonight_

Give me everything tonight

For all we know we might not get tomorrow

Let's do it tonight

Forget what they say

All my cares, they play

Nothing is enough

'Til I've had enough.'

It was true. She was sexy, just like the song said and I kinda did want everything she has to throw at me. I didn't care what others say or what they did. All I cared about was about living this moment as if it were my last. _What did this mean? _I'm not sure but all I can say that I danced the night away with her by my side.

**End of Part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Jade's POV**

Sunlight peeks through the curtained window and I groan. Man, we danced the night away last night. I even drank some alcohol, this guy brought in a keg. Funny thing is that we didn't get busted. The owner wasn't there and the DJ didn't care...well, he passed out before the alcohol came. I was suffering a huge hangover. My hand curls on my temple as I sit up. Where'd the hell am I? Looking around, I notice that the room was a light lavender while baby blue here and there. It was kinda nice but I still like black. I was on a bed in a girl's room. That's all I know. My head hurts like hell so I can't think straight. Damn, I feel like Cat after a sugar rush. Exhausted and confused. An aroma of strawberries and vanilla fill my nostrils. That smells so good, I muse to myself. Running a hand through my hair, I notice that my clothes were different.

Instead of my black tee and jeans, I had on a blue tank top with black boy shorts. Someone must've changed my clothes, or worse..._no_. Nothing happened. I was not too drunk to get laid or raped. Or was I? At least I wasn't naked. Swallowing nervously, I take in the room around me. This place was so familiar yet so unknown to me. There was a faint knock on the door that startles me. Damn! That almost gave me a fucking heart attack. My hand was on my chest and the door slowly opens. The first thing that catches my eye is the thick mane of curled brown hair. Next there were those all too familiar cheekbones. Finally, the eyes. The hazel eyes that I could just drown in. She looks hesitant on whether to say something. I hear an audible gulp and I smirk. The Latina was in a white t-shirt and short blue shorts. Her tan legs look shiny and then it hits me. _Fuck_. She took a shower right before she came in here. But her hair looks so dry. Must've used a powerful blowdryer. No wonder her shirt stuck to her skin. Biting my lip, I meet her wary gaze.

"Jade?" she asks me timidly. "You feeling better now?" She walks in holding a tray. My eyes scan it and it makes me melt inside-_wait, what? _There was an organized stack of syrup coated pancakes and some bacon. In a cup that read, _'I HEART YOU,' _it was full of black coffee with two sugars and a donut next to it. The brunette did it all for me, just to feel better. It was heart warming, I guess. "I made you breakfast. I thought you might be hungry after throwing up for a while." My eyes widen. _I threw up?_ H-How much alcohol did I drink? I stare at the plate of food and shove a piece of sweet pancakes in my mouth. A low appreciative moan leaves me. Man, this was delicious! The syrup was slowly dripping out of the corner of my mouth. Vega leans in close and wipes it off with her thumb. We both freeze in our actions. "Ah, there. All clean," she states awkwardly. Then she does something that shocks me. The tan girl sticks her thumb in her mouth and licks the syrup clean. I was speechless.

Blinking hard, I sip the coffee and sigh through my nose in satisfaction. I swear, that girl's coffee is like freaking heaven. "So, what happened last night?" I mumble timidly. To be honest, I was scared of her reply. Last night was a blur and I was suffering a massive hangover.

Her eyebrows knit together as she chews on her lip. "Well, we did dance and drink the whole night. You drank more so you're the one with the headache. That guy with the keg challenged you to drink as many shots as possible. He passed out around 10 and you got to 20 but you were very dizzy and almost threw up on me. I had to bring you back to my place where you threw up for five minutes. You were so drunk, that I had to force you to go sleep. When you collapsed on the bed, you passed out." Face palming, I groan in embarrassment. _God, was I that stubborn and self centered? _Don't answer that or I'll cut off your tongue. "Don't worry, I took care of you. No one touched you in an inappropriate way, I swear. Scout's honor."

I snort at her, sitting up a little more. "Vega, you're not even an actual scout." She pouts and I burst out laughing, cringing when the pain returns to my head. "So I won that little challenge?" A grin appears on her face as she nods. I grin myself and we burst out laughing. A thought floats to the surface as my eyebrows scrunch together. "Wait, don't we have school today? What time is it?" I jump out of bed but soon regret it. An indescribable pain burns through my head. Falling to my knees, I groan, helpless. Man, what the fuck was I thinking last night? 20 shots without going to the fucking hospital?

"Hey!" she complains, holding me by the shoulders to sit down. "Sit. Down." I oblige unhappily and she grins. "Good girl," she teases me, waving a finger in my face. Growling, I bite at it and she chuckles. "Calm down, West. I think that the bacon will taste better than me." I could feel my neck flush at the dirty thought under that statement. Dammit Jade! _Control your damn self. _"Besides, it's Sunday. No school, remember?" she teases. Oh yeah. Was it really that long ago when the attack happened? Damn. Was it Wednesday or Thursday? I think it was Thursday...I don't know! But still. "Come on, eat up. I don't want a whiny, cranky Jade West on my hands," she urges me.

Eating my food, I finally finish. It wasn't much but it was a lot for me. Vega takes the plate and rushes down stairs. I ruffle up my hair and fix my pajamas, straightening them out. Dragging my tongue over my bottom lip, the Latina walks into the room, her hands behind her back. A goofy grin was on her face. "Guess what I got," she says in a singing voice.

Tilting my head to the side, I pat my lips in wonder. "You got me some scissors?" I ask with a hopeful grin.

Her face falls. "No. Something better," her hands reveal a DVD case and I look at the cover. It had a young woman on it with a machine on her upper and lower jaws, her eyes wide with terror. I'd have to be an idiot to not know what this movie is. It was the first Saw movie. That movie was amazing and I didn't believe that innocent little Tori Vega had such a gory movie. "It's Saw. I was wondering if we could watch it together. It's the director's cut, more violence and blood. What do you say?" her voice was full of hope and fear of being rejected. To be honest, I really want to see that movie again. Plus, the brunette would be so scared, she would snuggle up into my side.

"Sure. Why not?" I agree and she pops it in the DVR. Yeah, she had a TV in her room. No surprise there. Tori jumps into bed next to me and the movie starts. It wasn't so bad. I swear, Jigsaw is my idol. He's such a genius! He finds out a way for his victims to kill themselves, so smart. Just as I thought, she was hiding away in the crook of my neck, her lips barely grazing against my neck. A low groan leaves my throat at the slight touch. The singer starts to scream a little when Dr. Lawrence saws off his own foot. Blood was covering his body, his face grey and dead. Soon enough, the movie ended and Tori crawls more into me. My arms cradle her as she whimpers into my shoulder. Saw was a very gruesome movie but it was awesome. _Live or die, make your choice. _Pretty cool but I still love _The Scissoring. _It'll always be the best. "You feeling better?"

She nods her head slowly and gazes into my eyes. There were so many emotions in them that I couldn't decipher one. "What else makes you feel better, Jade?"

Pondering around it, I snap my fingers in realization. "I like to play the piano and sing depressing songs," I suggest and she nods her head. The Latina takes me down the stairs and we sit on the bench. Her eyes were stuck on the ground and I knew she was still shaken up by the movie. Taking a deep breath, I let my fingers dance across the keys, playing each note correctly. They move swiftly from key to key. All together, creating a sad song. Then I start to sing the lyrics.

_'I know I can't take one more step towards you _

_Cause all that's waiting is regret _

_And don't you know I'm not your_ _ghost anymore? _

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half-alive _

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around _

_If I am anywhere to be found _

_I have grown too strong _

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive _

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long _

_Just to feel alright _

_Remember how to put back _

_The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed _

_The first time that we kissed _

_'Cause you broke all your promises _

_And now you're back you don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_Don't come back for me _

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are? _

_Who do you think you are? _

_Who do you think you are?'_

My fingers slow down and I was done. It was a song that I heard a while ago and I though it was really good. Even decided to play it with a piano and sing it on my own. It was _Jar of Hearts _by Christina Perri. I adore that song.

Looking up, I meet my blue green eyes with Vega's chocolate ones. I fell deep into those, it made my heart flutter. _No wait...that couldn't mean that I-? _Maybe. Maybe I didn't. _Did I like the gorgeous beautiful brunette in front of me with those amazing cheekbones? Who was I fucking with?_ I was in love with her since I saw her singing in Karaoke Dokie against those two wannabe bitches. I was just denying it too much and it was driving me insane. "What do you think?"

She blinks hard, swallowing her timidly ways. "I think it was very good and it was absolutely perfect." Her eyes lower and her head was low. "Just like you," the brunette murmurs. My breathing hitches on her words. She thinks I'm perfect. I'm not perfect but she's accepted my flaws and it was beautiful. Hesitantly, her eyes dart back to mine and they lock. We were alone in her house. I was falling for her and I think it was the same for her. My eyes flash to her lips then back to her eyes. I just want to kiss her pink, plump lips. Licking mine subconsciously, I see her gulp nervously. It just excited me even more. _Damn, what was she doing to me? _"You're perfect, Jade. No matter the flaws. You're beautiful inside and out. I-I really like you," she murmurs.

My chest was contracting at her little speech. Our eyes were so full of emotion and it was killing me not to kiss her. "You're absolutely stunning, Vega. You're so kind and gentle and it," I falter to find a better choice of words. "I really like you too, Tori." My hand cups her cheek, thumb rubbing the corner of her mouth before I lean in. Our lips meet in the middle and I swear my life was officially complete. I felt fireworks and freaking missiles. The kiss was so soft and passionate, just like her strawberry lips. The Latina was acting brave now since she was nipping at my lower lip. A quiet moan leaves my mouth and into the kiss. Soon enough, it turns into a make out session. I was straddling her, her hands on my waist, pulling me closer. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I won. Getting the chance, I explore her mouth with my tongue. She moans, her fingers tightening their grip on my hip.

It was the best kiss I've ever had but we had to part for air. Our eyes were closed, my chest heaving hard. Her body was pressed against mine. Vega's hands were on my waist, pulling me closer to her. "Di-Did we really just kiss?" I murmur. She grins and pecks my cheek. My face flushed at her unexpected kiss. I could barely feel that warm touch on my face. "Aren't you acting all lovey dovey?" I tease her, seeing a blush on her cheeks. But she gets me back by kissing my nose. _Ugh, why'd she have to be so cute?_

"I think that's my part in this, right?" she asks to clarify. "I'm the cute, lovey dovey one." Tori grins and tries plant another kiss on my cheek but I move my head a little and our lips meet. I groan at the warm, fuzzy feeling. The brunette smiles against my lips and she parts. "Sneaky little Jade," she murmurs lowly, tracing her finger on my forearm as she quickly flips us around. My eyes widen at her bold action. The Latina was becoming the dominate one and I didn't mind it one bit. Her wavy brown hair was set to the side, the ends tickling my neck and shoulder. She leans in, her mouth aligning with my ear. "Does someone need to punished?" she murmurs as I shiver from her hot breath and low, sexy voice.

Smirking at her, I hold her waist closer to mine. "Maybe. Maybe not." I cock my head to the side. "What do you think, Tori?" I purr with a seductive grin. She blushes and gets off my waist. I immediately miss the nice warm feeling of her on me. My eyebrows knit together and I watch her movements. The singer sticks her glasses back up her nose as she looks around for something. What is it though? "Tori," I say slowly, "what are you doing?"

Her lips curl into an evil smile. Goddammit. She was going to punish me. "You know what happens to disobedient children, right?" she says lowly, her intense gaze locking onto my eyes. I swear I start to tremble. For once, I was being intimidated by her. She walks closer with an evil smirk. "Well lookie here," she taunts. "Isn't it the mighty Jade West trembling under my fingertips?" The Latina hops on top of me, straddling my waist again. It was like lightning coursing through my body. Fingers trace down my side, dangerously close to my ass. I gulp audibly as I look up at her. There was no mercy in those solid chocolate eyes. _Why was I suddenly scared of her? _I am Jade West.

Vega's head leans into my neck and I tense. My heart was hammering in my ribcage. I could just barely feel her lips on the skin of my throat. _She is such a damn tease! _Her tongue peeks out and grazes against my neck. I throw my head back, holding back a moan. "Tori," I murmur. My eyes squeeze shut as I feel it swirl against my hot pale skin. She grins against my throat but I was helpless to do anything. Tori has me wrapped around her finger. Next it was her teeth that touch me. My fingers dig into the wooden bench. I forgot we were still at the piano. My breathing was picking up. Her pearly whites bite down on my collarbone and I gasp at the new feel of her teeth sinking into my flesh. God I sound like a masochist, which I kinda was. I was her victim; she was my predator.

She then starts to run her tongue over and suck the hurt area. My eyes were close to rolling to the back of my head. Right when it was getting really good and hormonal, she stops and gets off, fixing her hair. "What a great experiment," Vega muses with a smug smile. I look at her confused and she bites her tongue to hold her laughter. "You still don't get it do you?"

Shaking my head, her grin gets broader. "Good. That's for me to know and for you to find out." The brunette walks to the kitchen and starts to make us lunch. Two sandwiches..._mm_. That's exactly what I wanted, besides the chef's body. I let the thoughts flow freely but I end up blushing like mad. Too many dirty thoughts for one room. Especially the room with the girl I'm thinking about. I sit at the kitchen table, looking through my phone. Going on The Slap, I check out the newest status.

_Beck Oliver: So, who's going to the party tonight? Mood-Curious _

_Andre Harris: You bet I am. It's gonna be so tight! x) _

_Cat Valentine: Oh, I'll go. Robbie's taking me there! :3 _

_Robbie Shapiro: About that... My car broke down and we need a ride... Any offers? :) _

_Beck Oliver: Why not. I'll take you guys with me. I don't want you missing out. _

_Jade West: What party? _

_Andre Harris: It's a party at this chick's place. Her name's Stephanie. We're cool so I got invited. _

_Cat Valentine: Ooh! Are you and Tori coming too? That'd so cool! xD _

_Jade West: Sure. Why not. We got nothing better to do anyways. _

_Rex Powers: You sure about that, West? I could think of many things you two could do together... *rawr* _

_Robbie Shapiro: I feel uncomfortable. _

_Jade West: You perv! How could you even think like that! _

_Tori Vega: 1.) Yes, I'm going to the party and 2.) What the hell Rex? Such a pervert. :p _

_Beck Oliver: Nah duh. Obviously. Wonder where he gets this information from though.. _

_Cat Valentine: What's a perv? :? _

_Andre Harris: It's nothing Lil Red. Nothing to worry about. :)_

_Jade West: Way to kill the mood, Rex! _

_Rex Powers: Why would there be a mood? :3 _

_Beck Oliver: GET OFF MY STATUS REX. _

_Rex Powers: Fine, ya'll party poppers. I'm out. _

_Tori Vega: Finally! He's gone! Alleluia! :) *Does a tap dance* _

_Jade West: No. No you don't, you liar._

_Tori Vega: In my head! I was tap dancing in my head cuz I can't in real life. _

_Andre Harris: So you guys coming? _

_Jade West: Eh. Why not. _

_Tori Vega: Absolutely! :D What time? _

_Beck Oliver: Around 7. _

_Cat Valentine: Yay! I can't wait! See you guys later! *kisses everyone on the cheek* :) _

Shutting off my phone, I look up at Vega. She was sipping her coffee, one eyebrow quirked up at me. There was a mug in front of me. Full of coffee and there was a hoagie next to it. Damn, now this is a meal. "Who knew that little Tori Vega likes coffee?" I taunt.

Rolling her eyes, she continues to drink her hot beverage. "I think that you've been rubbing off on me too much." Her cheeks were rosy in hue.

"Well, that's what girlfriends do, right?" As soon as I said that, I regret it. Her eyes enlarge at my comment. I called her my girlfriend, even though we haven't started to go out yet. Dammit! "Uh, I mean-"

She shakes her head with a faint smile on her face. "No, I know what you mean. Who knew Jade West considered me her girlfriend?" she teases me. My face feels hot and she begins to laugh, leaving me to think about my feelings. Vega was back up in her room changing. For some reason, I was really tempted to go up there and kiss her while she was half naked. Then we would have _something_ to do tonight... I feel heat radiate from my now red cheeks. Argh, damn my teenage hormones. All my body wanted was sex, sex, and more sex. Ay, it wasn't my fault. Blame puberty. But the thing is that I embrace it. Using sex against her would have her crumbling.

My thoughts go back to what she said, _'Who knew Jade West considered me her girlfriend?' _I didn't know why that slipped out. I guess after spending all that time with her, my mind already considered the thought. Goddammit. She knows how to push my buttons. I bite into my hoagie, only imagining that it was the Latina's neck. Agh. I've got to admit, this was one of the best hoagies I have ever eaten. Drinking it down with coffee, I clean up and eye the stairs. Vega's been gone for an awful amount of time. Wonder what she's _doing... _

More dirty thinking on that one. Pushing the imaginations aside, I slowly creep up the stairs, the steps creaking with each touch. The blood was rushing in my ears, deafening me from other audible sounds. Stalking closer, my hand wraps around the doorknob as I push it open. Nothing. Just her plain room. Then the unexpected happens. A body collides with mine as we fall to the ground. Their body was on top of mine, me on my back. My hair was in my eyes, blocking my view. Jerking my head around, the black locks spread across the ground. I look up at the person with a sudden rush of anger but it fades and leaves me with shock. Her eyes glare into mine, full of anger and amusement. My body was pretty hot right now. Vega was straddling my hips, only in her bra and boy shorts. Both of the items were black; my favorite color. Her hair was in perfect waves, cascading her shoulders. The brunette's body was _completely_ tan; no flesh not caramel. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I struggle with my arms, which were held above my head with hers. She leans in with a smirk that could rival mine. "Couldn't knock, Jadey? I could've been naked in here," Tori leans in closer, her mouth right beside my ear. "But I don't think you would mind." Her tongue peeks out and she nibbles on my earlobe. My breath gets caught in my throat, breathing labored. Shit. _What was she doing to me? _Tori Vega had Jade West pinned to the ground, seducing her into her hands. And worst of all: it was working. Her teeth bite into the area right below my ear; my sweet spot. A low moan bursts through my slightly parted lips, back arching into her. I was getting worked up when her mouth leaves my neck, her eyebrows quirked up in amusement. "I'm not going to finish what I started, West. Not yet that is. Deal with it," she mutters.

So that's what she was doing. Vega was using my weaknesses against me. She wipes the corner of her lips with her thumb and throws on a bright red t-shirt that was covered in black and white stars along the side to the neckline. The shirt's hem was right above her belly button. The Latina smiles at me and shimmies into her tight black jeans. It makes her ass pop... _Wait a fucking minute. What the hell? _My eyes dart around her body and I notice that she had red nail polish on and red Vans. Tori looks beautiful. That I can't deny. Blinking hard, I give my head a little shake. My favorite colors were red and black. Is this why she wore it? "Hey Vega," I start, getting my cool back, "Did you wear those clothes because they were my favorite colors?" Another smug smile. Her attitude was both intimidating and stunning.

"Thank you for catching up with us, West." I roll my eyes and huff. She raises a brow at me. "You need clothes," she mutters as she hands me some. Looking at them, I nod in approval. It was a black tank with a dark red and black plaid flannel shirt with some black skinnies and my normal black combat boots. We were almost wearing the same thing but Vega wears some blue and grey wristbands and her lips were red while mine were black. She smiles genuinely at me, kindness in her eyes. "Well, start changing. You saw me change, now it's your turn."

My lips curl into a sly smile. "Okay then. Enjoy the show," I murmur in a very low voice. Her eyes widen in newly found shock. Good. It was her turn to be messed around with. My hands creep to the hem of my crop top and they clutch the material. The brunette swallows nervously. Grinning, I pull the shirt off, letting the cool air nip at my hot skin. It feels so good. My head was leaning back and I could visibly see her tremble. Then I take off my shorts and her eyes darken. I shudder at her body's reaction. She was enjoying my body and I knew she would want to feel it, touch it, make me feel good. I was standing in front of her, only wearing a black lace bra and black boy shorts; aching for her touch. I already experienced her amazing, breathtaking skills and I yearn for more. "Tori..." I murmur.

Next thing I know, I'm pinned to her bed, looking up into a predator's eyes. They were hungry for my body. For my touches, my kisses, my cries of pleasure. Her mouth latches onto mine, making me gasp into her mouth. This girl sure had the guts and wits. That's what I like about her. Tan fingers trail across pale skin, making me quiver under her. A skilled tongue goes down to my jugular and biting into my collarbone. I moan in bliss as I feel her fingers on my abdomen, going up and down, so close to my breasts or my pelvis. _Goddamn, she's a fucking tease!_ I was squirming under her touches. "F-Fuck Tori," I pant. She grins against my skin and moves her tongue towards my breasts. It feels like everywhere she touched, electricity shoots throughout my body, leaving me numb with pleasure. The singer didn't even need to get in my pants to make me feel amazing.

Footsteps were echoing the halls and my blood freezes in my body. She continues to nip at my skin while I try to make her stop. "T-Tori...s-stop. We'll get f-fucking caught," I breathe heavily, trying feebly to push her off but she growls. My boy shorts were threatening to get wet. Her teeth nip and suck above my breasts as I throw my head back, a low moan leaving me.

The echoing footsteps come closer and I begin to panic. What if it were her father? I would be so screwed! Imagine getting caught by your girlfriend's father, being ravished in bed by her. It's damn embarrassing! But her tongue felt so good and I was already running on hormones. "Tori, please-just get off. What if its your dad?" I ramble, an eye closed as her teeth graze my chest.

The youngest Vega removes her mouth from me and grins. "Then lets give them something to gawk about," she murmurs in a sultry filled tone. My piercing blue eyes widen at her statement. Did she want us to get killed? I guess she saw the terrified look in my eye as she sighs in defeat, crawling off of me. Right away, I missed her warmth, I miss her body on mine. The girl with the sun kissed skin runs a hand through her hair, straightening her sexy outfit. "Fine, we'll stop." There was a mischievous glint in her eye. "But don't come back, begging for more." She tosses me my clothes and plays with her blue PearPhone.

_I, Jade West, would be begging for her to get in my pants?_ Ha, I laugh at that. No way in hell was that going to happen. Glaring at her, I look towards the close and get them on. The shirt first then the jeans. "Why the new attitude, Vega? Not saying that I don't like it but why?" I ask her, pulling up the black pants. She glances at me and smiles.

"I guess that you've actually been rubbing off on me." We both grin at that one, but I feel my cheeks flush. Hell. Was she the only one who could make me feel this way? A schoolgirl with a big crush? That's how I feel when I'm around her. It just brings out a side of me that I never knew I had. Not even with Beck. Her eyes trail up to my neck and her face lights up with glee. My eyebrows knit together.

Looking into her mirror that was on the wall, I see bite marks claiming the pale skin. I run my fingertip over them and my heart pounds harder. She claimed me. Tori claimed me as her own. Now I know why she did it. Both to make me sexually frustrated and to claim me. We were going to a party so she must want to warn all the guys out there that I was hers. Arms wrap around my waist, a head burrowing in my neck. Her hot tongue licks one and I sigh in delight. "I know why you did it," I murmur into her cheek as I turn my head to the side. She smiles; a smile of love and care. Not just lust and desire. "You wanted to let people know that I was taken by leaving your 'love bites' on me," I turn around completely and gaze into her eyes. "That's the sweetest and sexiest thing anyone has ever done for me. Even though we're not officially together, you still want me." Vega leans in and pecks me on the lips.

"Why wouldn't I want you, Jade?" she whispers. "You're beautiful, smart, talented, freaking gorgeous, funny, and you're Jade. Unique and one of a kind," Tori leans in and kisses my cheek. "You're perfect," she finalizes. I take her face in my hands as I kiss her out of her mind. God she was sappy and corny but it meant a lot to me. We part and she grins goofily at me. "After this party, I'm taking you on an actual date."

I cock my head to the side in pure amusement. "Didn't Nozu count as our first official date?"

She blinks then shrugs with a smile. "Second date it is," she concludes and interlaces our fingers. Someone barges in through her door and I instinctively take a step forward. It was a girl I knew all too well. Her brunette hair with golden caramel highlights at the ends with dark brown eyes, nothing compared to Tori's. She had a tan just like her sister and wore a deep purple blouse with dark blue jeans. Trina and I aren't friends friends, more like friends who are acquaintances who are there for each other for specific reasons. That will probably not fit on a chain. The eldest Vega sister is my friend-acquaintance, friends who don't socialite, just minimal chats and small favors. "Trina? What are you doing home early?"

Her sister lunges at her and squeezes her in a tight sisterly hug. "Oh God, Tori. You had us so worried! I thought you would be traumatized or become a mute or go into neutrality." She hugs her sister harder. "Never do that to us again! Comprende?" Tears were forming in her eyes. The Latina nods and hugs her sister again. "I got some money from our uncle and aunt," Trina mumbles with a small smile. The singer just shakes her head at her as the oldest hands her a wad of cash. "Five hundred dollars. Use it wisely," her sister advices as she walks out the door, leaving Tori confused as ever.

I look at the money and nod my head in appreciation. "Good. Now you can buy me dinner on your date," I tease. She sticks her tongue out at me which I was tempted to take in between my teeth. "C'mon, give Jade some cash," I say with my arms out.

Instead, she walks into my arms and kisses my cheek again. "All the money you need is right here," she murmurs, pointing to herself and I smile. Tori Vega was the kindest girl imaginable. So forgiving and generous. I swear the girl's an angel. All I am is some demon that fell in love with her... _WHAT? Since when did I fall for her?_ I kiss her forehead and she chuckles. "We're going to be late for the party," she mutters, biting her lip. Have I mentioned that when she bites her bottom lip, it's such a huge turn on? Well it is.

The corners of my lips curl up. "Then we better hurry up," I reply, taking her hand in mine. We both smile at each other before we depart from her room and into the living room. She grabs the car keys and tosses them to me. "Let me guess; I'll drive?" Vega smiles and pushes us both out the door and into her sister's silver car. I climb into the seat and start the car. Glancing at the time, I see that it's 7:06. Perfect timing. We drive off into the free highway. The wind was blowing through our hair, just like when we went to Karaoke Dokie. Hopefully, I won't get too drunk. The radio was on and a Katy Perry song was starting. It was _Part Of Me_. Tori was singing her heart out and I join her. We were throwing our head to the side, enjoying the beat of the song.

_'Days like this I want to drive away_  
_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_  
_You chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_  
_You took my light, you drained me down_  
_That was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and stones_  
_Throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_  
_Find out who is really there for me_  
_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_  
_Was always tearing at the seams_  
_I fell deep and you let me drown_  
_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and stones_  
_Throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling_  
_A firework, a dancing flame_  
_You won't ever put me out again_  
_I'm glowing, oh woah oh_  
_So you can keep the diamond ring_  
_I never liked them anyway_  
_In fact you can keep everything_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Except for me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)_  
_Throw your sticks and stones_  
_Throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, no, (away from me)_  
_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no_  
_Throw your sticks and stones_  
_Throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no.'_

Our voices harmonize and it was amazing. We were a perfect duet, a perfect pair. When the song ends, we look at each other, breathing hard from the singing. I lean in first, pressing my lips on hers. She responds almost immediately. It was another breathtaking kiss. So full of passion and undying love. Great, now I sound like Vega. I laugh when we separate and she gives me a quizzical look then looks ahead. There was a big house filled with loud music and bright flashing lights. Looks like the party has already begun. I park the car right next to Beck's truck and Andre's car. Now we were all here. "Looks like they started without us," Tori mumbles.

Grinning slyly at her, I take her hand. "Then lets make them regret it," I challenge. She smiles and we step out of the car. Locking it, we enter through the front door and loud music blares in my ears. I make a face and she laughs. A familiar guy walks toward us with some drinks. His tan skin and fluffy hair were all chick magnets but not for me. "Beck," I start. "How's the party?"

The Canadian grins at me and hands us the cups. His eyes look a bit dazed. "Why don't you go and find out?" he mutters in a slight slur. "Drink up girls. Plenty more where that came from." He gives us a goofy grin and stumbles off into the pits of the teenage party. I sniff the cup and make a face. It was spiked punch. No wonder he was like that. Glancing at the Latina, I notice that she was sipping the cup neutrally. Her eyes land on mine and she grins.

"What? It's not so bad. Pretty good. Sweet and sour. But you taste better," she admits while drinking more spiked punch. My face flushes and I thank God that it was dark in here. "It's true," she wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "C'mon, lets go find Cat and the others." We walk through teens dancing, making out, chatting, and drinking alcohol or smoking joints. Typical teenage party. At least there was alcohol. I take a cup of cherry vodka while Tori gets some regular liquor, except that it was the strong kind. She mixed vodka, tequila, and liquor together. She states that its very strong but amazing. A redhead appears along the horizon and we stroll over to her. "Hey Cat," she greets with no sign of haze. Huh. So Vega was a strong one to ignore the alcohol's effects. She claimed to have already drank some at the parties her sister dragged her to. I was impressed.

Kitty Kat was jumping around to the loud music; drinking some wine, right from the bottle. _Damn, she was stoned._ "Oh, heeyy guyyys!" she slurs at us. Her eyes were half lidded and she was breathing heavy. I can't believe someone gave poor Cat some alcohol. She obviously couldn't handle it like the rest of us. Besides her, Robbie is terrible at drinking. I thought the singing brunette was too but she proved me wrong. Beck could drink a lot but he would get severely drunk and have a massive hangover. It didn't take much to get Andre woozy either. I was okay. I could take a lot and not pass out for another while. Cat hops around some more until she grabs the nearest guy's collar, it was Robbie, and kisses him hard. My eyes widen in shock but mostly amusement. And that's where the alcohol kicks in.

After the kiss, the ditzy girl blinks several times before she passes out on the couch. The geek promises to watch over her, his annoying puppet muttering snarky comments. "Well, looks like Cat and Robbie are out. Wonder where Andre is-" I'm cut off my a loud noise. My head snaps around to witness the African American fall against a small workplace, his button up shirt half open, exposing dark skin. He slumps to the ground, two girls following him. The two chicks start to kiss him and snuggle up with him but the musical prodigy was already out. Partially from the alcohol and the big impact with his head and the hard surface. I look away before it gets anymore disturbing. I think I threw up at bit. "Found him and he's out. If I know Beck, he's challenging a guy to take as many shots as they possibly could. He would pass out and that leaves us," I conclude as her fingers squeeze mine.

Tori swallows her fourth drink, looking a bit hazy. I was on my second, whiskey. She drank one earlier but now it was scotch. "Hey Jade, I'm gonna go use the bathroom. See you in a bit," she murmurs as she kisses my cheek and squeezes our fingers again. I could smell the alcohol in her breath but it wasn't that bad. The tan girl leaves off to the bathroom as I finish up my second drink and start on my third. Leaning against the wall, I watch couples make out and dance together. I sigh wistfully, wishing that was me and Tori. The party was still going on strong but there were many people who passed out. They sure had strong booze around here. Checking my black PearPhone, I notice that she's been gone for ten minutes. That's strange. She should've been here by now _unless... _My eyes widen, breath caught in my throat. I start running to the bathroom but I find no one is sight. _Fuck! _I become frantic and start looking everywhere. Opening a nearby room, I gasp.

_My_ Tori was pinned to the bed, her shirt ripped off but otherwise she was fine. The Latina was struggling against her offender. Her mouth was gagged, tears pooling in her eyes. I take a good look at the distrusting bastard on top of her and I growl menacingly. It was him. Not Derek but someone just as bad. It was Ryder Daniels. He was only in boxers, his manhood tenting them. That only made my rage grow. Tackling him to the ground, I punch him in the nose then land a kick to his side. He groans in pain and curls into a ball on the ground. My eyes search desperately for hers and she swallows back tears. "J-Jade," she croaks, taking the gag off. Her eyes widen. "Jade!"

Turning around, I feel a blade sink into the back of my torso. Fire crawls through my body and I scream in pain. I face the motherfucker with an anger that could rival the fucking Devil. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I yell, kicking him in the balls as hard as I could with my hard combat boots. He cries out in pain, holding his groin. I limp to one side. Thank God that it was only the point of the blade. About an inch and a half of the blade went in. I look down at the fucker distastefully. "Don't you fucking lay a finger on Tori Vega. She's a damn angel compared to your low life. You have no talent like the scum you are. You're a weakling, picking on innocent girls to rape. At least pick ones who'll stand a fucking chance to you. Stay away from us. Got it? Or else you won't be able to fucking reproduce!" I kick his side hard and turn back to Vega. She was staring at me in awe. "Are you okay?" I breathe shakily.

She swallows hard and hugs me tight. "My God, Jade. Thank you so much," she sobs into my shoulder. I wince at the pressure on my torso. Her eyes dart to mine and I see a sudden passion that haven't seen in anyone's eyes in my life. It was pure, true love. "Jade West," she murmurs lowly, "I love you." My heart jumps around in my chest as I grin stupidly and kiss her with a matching passion. We part as the door is slammed open. There stands a half sober Beck and Andre. They had confused looks on their faces. Tori turns to them nervously, only in her black jeans and black bra. "Hey guys," she mumbles.

"What happened?" the olive skinned Canadian ask in worry. They both glance at the bastard plastered on the floor. A look of rage flashes on both of their faces. "Did he-"

I nod quickly. "That fucker tried to rape Tori but I quickly kicked some sense into him." The boys wince and hold their privates. Smirking, I dust off my thigh. "That's right. Kicked him in the balls while he was hard." The guys groan a bit but glare at the molester. "Just leave him. I don't think he'll get pussy anytime soon." Beck grins while Andre chuckles. "It's amazing you bozos are still sober." They both shrug and glare at him. "If you wanna tie him up," an evil glint sparkles in my eye, "be my guest." They grin as they zero in on Ryder fucking, low life Daniels.

Looking back at the Latina, I see that she was trembling. My heart just breaks into a million pieces. I rush towards her and wrap my arms around her fragile form. "Shh, it's going to be okay. I'm here, I'll always here," I comfort. She cries into my shoulder as I rub her back. "C'mon, we're going home." Tossing her my plaid shirt, I stay in my tank, grabbing the tattered red shirt. I throw it on and we sneak out of the party and climb into her sister's car. The ride home was silent except for a few muffled sobs. The Vega household comes into view and I park the car in their driveway. I open the brunette's door but she refuses to get out. Sighing, the night winds howl in my ears as I carry my _'unofficial girlfriend'_ bridle style into the house and up the stairs. The steps creak under our weight, the house lights dim. Kicking her door open, I walk over to her bed and gently lay her there. The poor girl already passed out from the trauma and the alcohol. I run my fingers through her hair and smile. She looks good in the clothes I wear.

Getting into bed with Tori, I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. My torso still stings but the pain will wear off just like the blood did. She smells like vanilla and strawberries. My eyes were shut, enjoying the scent and the feel of her heartbeat. Vega looks so innocent, an angel that fell from heaven. I was the lonely, homeless villager that fell in love with her beauty. We should have never gone to that party. It was all just a big mistake. She nuzzles into my neck while I rest on the side of her head. Kissing her temple, she sighs in relief. "Tori Vega, you're beautiful as an angel. I know we might have had a rough start but I regret it all. What I don't regret is giving you a chance. I love you and I always will," I confess in a whisper. The moonlight peeked in through the uncurtained window. Her body was radiating a warm heat and that lured me to a dreamless sleep.

**End of Part 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: SOME ADULT CONTENT.**_

**Part 5: Tori's POV**

An alarm. An alarm wakes me up and sends me crashing to the ground. Let me tell you one thing; it hurts like hell. Yes, I swore but not all the time like a raven haired girl I know.

I groan as I stretch my limbs, yawning. It was Monday. School... SCHOOL! My half lidded eyes fly open as I search around the room, finding my lavender and blue walls. It was my room, thank God for that. I look around and find another lump on the bed. My features soften as I carefully walk up to her.

Looking at her, I notice a large brown stain on her black tank top. My eyes widen in both fear and shock. Everything that happened last night slaps me in the face. I hold my temple as I run out of my room and into the bathroom. My hands instinctively grab the First Aid kit and my legs rush me back into the room.

Jade was still asleep so that was both a relief and a concern. I quietly get back on the bed and crawl to her. The thought of what I was supposed to do makes me blush. I might have been confident and cocky yesterday but today is a new day. Smug Tori was long gone. My hands shake as I zero in on her.

Using my quick reflexes, I lift the tank top up to the start of her breasts. I was probably blushing like mad. There's a wide cut on her lower back. Biting my lip, I gently apply some rubbing alcohol on the wound. She lets out a weak groan and shifts a little bit. A tired sigh leaves me as I clean out the stab wound. The raven haired girl lets out a few groans but that was it.

I patch it up with some bandage wraps around her stomach. It was hard but I managed to do it. Smiling at my achievement, I get off the bed and pick out my clothes. A simple red blouse with dark blue skinny jeans and my brown knee boots. I pick out a dark green and black t-shirt for Jade with little tears here and there and simple black jeans.

Glancing at her, I see that she's still asleep. I shake my head with a small smile. I creep up on her and straddle her waist. A low, inaudible sound comes from her. Her eyebrows dig together at the sudden weight on her.

A smirk ghosts over my lips. My hips press harder on her, grinding against her. I could see her jaw clench, her body stiffening.

Off guard, her eyes snap open, pinning me under her. My hands were above my head, her legs on the matching sides of my thighs. Those blue green eyes were wild, intense. I give her a cheeky grin. "Morning, Jade." I lean in and kiss her nose.

Her eyebrows knit together before she blinks the sleep out of them, realization reaching her face. She leans in and kisses my forehead. "Don't do that again," she mumbles. Her eyes were now vast oceans and I'm losing myself in them.

"We have to go to school," I state firmly, in case she tries to object. Her face falls. "I already cleaned out your cut and picked out your clothes. Now get off or we're going to be late." A pout forms on her lips. "Don't even try it, Jade."

The goth's hold on my wrists tighten as she leans in. She starts to slowly kiss my tan neck. My breathing becomes heavier, my eyes fluttering close. Her lips feel amazing on my skin. I move my neck, making more room for her. "We can do something else besides go to school, you know," she murmurs. Jade trails up from my chin to my chest, kisses covering every inch. My breaths come out in short, ragged gasps. She moves her hips against mine, a low, guttural moan leaving me.

Swallowing hard, I arch my back, pressing my body against her front. She hisses at the physical contact. "Jade," I choke out. "We have to go to school and you-" Her teeth sink into my skin, making me moan. She sucks on the bitten skin. An animalistic growl leaves her mouth.

"We don't _have_ to go," she says lowly, her mouth leaving my throat. "The doctor said a week. Besides, we both know you don't want to go either." I think about it. She has a point. And this seems _way_ better than school.

Opening my eyes, I look into hers. They were stormy oceans, dark blue with an ashy grey. I force my constricted body and lean in, pressing my lips against hers. She moans and tightens her grip on my wrists. I could barely feel the pain.

Our lips attack each others. I somehow break out of her hold on me and I bury my hands in her dark locks. Pulling her closer, her hands trail down to my sides, leaving my skin numb wherever she touched it. The paler girl was really starting to be persuasive. Her fingers fumble with my jeans and they quickly slide off. My legs are bare, tan skin exposed.

Jade lets out a small growl as her hands wander my thighs and legs. I suck in a breath through my clenched teeth. She was about to take off her tank top when there was a knock on the door. We both freeze, actions stopped.

"Tori?" someone calls out. The doorknob rattles. "Why'd you lock the door?" she whines. It was Trina, of course. I was about to answer when Jade's hand clamps over my mouth. Her eyes were begging, pleading not to say anything.

"Don't," she whispers. She really wants to take me into bliss but I know we have to go to school. My eyebrows scrunch together in apology as I shake loose of her hold. The goth tries to keep me quiet but my mouth makes it to her neck, kissing the flawless skin. She moans.

"I, uh, locked it by accident," I lie against her skin. West's moan get lower as my hand squeezes her ass. "I'll be out in a few. Just go to school without me. I'll be fine, thanks for your concern." The girl in my arms was squirming for attention. I pull her closer, but I soon regret it. Involuntary, she grinds her hips against mine and I almost moan at the touch. I muffle my cry of pleasure by biting into her jugular. She sucks in a breath through her teeth.

There was a silence at the door. "Tori," she says slowly, "What was that?" Curiosity was deep in her voice. The raven haired girl moves under me. I tightly press my body against hers. It was both comfortable and painful at the same time. Looking into her eyes, I could see the want and need.

"Nothing," I answer hoarsely. "I just stubbed my pinkie toe on the bed. It hurts," I lie. She moves under me, trying to be dominant. Narrowing my eyes at her, I lean in and ravish her with my mouth. The goth withers under me, aching for more attention. "Don't worry about me. I'll be out in a few. Just go without me." I faintly hear a sigh and footsteps leading away from my room. My eyes trail down to Jade's and I shiver. Those orbs were dark. Too dark for my liking. "_Jade_..." I murmur in slight fear.

Those eyes were so hungry that I had to look away, turning my head. Her mouth is so close to my ear, I could hear her irregular breaths._"Tori..."_Her voice is melted dark chocolate. A shudder runs through me. My heart was practically beating out of my chest. _This girl is going to be the end of me,_ I muse. Her lips brush up to my neck. Squeezing my eyes shut, I feel her mouth on my jugular.

A low moan leaves me but reality punches me in the gut. "Jade," I gasp. "We...have to go...to school," I manage. She growls deep in her throat. Using my last will, I jump off of her, only to trip and fall on the ground. I look at her with my head slightly bowed. I prop myself up on my elbows, one leg straight, the other bent up. Right now, I was cursing myself twice over. The position I am currently in is weak and vulnerable. Jade can use this as her advantage.

Our eyes meet and I know we're thinking the same thing. Before I could get up, she pounces on me like a majestic panther. My breath gets caught in my throat. I don't think I'll make it to school in one untouched piece. Her eyes dig into mine and I whimper. She has this unbelievable amount of power over me now. The goth stays quiet as she examines me. "I'll let you go, but only on one condition," she says lowly.

Swallowing nervously, I shift on my elbows, only to bring myself closer to her. Dammit. I look at her hesitantly. There's an evil smirk ghosting on her plump lips. "A-And what is that?"

Her eyes gaze into mine eagerly. She licks her lips so sensually, I forget how to breathe or think correctly. My body was starting to take over me as I stare intently at them. "We finish this tonight. No exceptions or else," a seductive smile grows in place, "I just might not be able to control myself. I've never been this turned on in my life and I'm just dying to have you," she purrs. I nod, bewitched by her words. Entranced by her skilled tongue. "Better not forget but just in case," her teeth join my collarbone and I moan in both pain and pleasure.

She leaves a good mark and looks pleased with herself. My body trembles as she gets up and dresses herself. I close my eyes, trying to control my inner need. This harder than you think. You're horny and you have a sexy, sly vixen in your room, dying to have you but you don't want to get caught. One more move and I don't think I'll be able to stop. I can't control the beast that runs on my needy sexual drive. "Jade," I murmur in a breathy whisper. "You're playing a dangerous game."

Jade's eyes dart to mine, a predator look in her eyes. "And what's the danger?" she questions me while she buttons her pants and takes off her shirt to change it.

My sheer will breaks as I jump her and pin her to the wall. Her eyes are both filled of fear and excitement. The goth's body is tightly pressed against mine. My chest is heaving deeply and rapidly. All of my focus is captured on her. "Me," I answer simply but aggressively. "I want you more than life itself. I could live a million times over but never want you this much as I do now. The urge is eating me alive," I growl, tightening my hold on her.

A ragged gasp leaves her. "And what are you going to do about it, Vega?" she challenges breathlessly. A chuckle rumbles from my chest. Her eyes try to glare at me but they weaken as a whimper leaves her. My knee is rubbing in between her thighs. "Here to tease me again?" the raven haired girl barely manages to say.

My mouth stretches into an evil grin. "Why, who wants a tease when I can give you _more_?" Her eyes widen in surprise. "Do you know what I want to do to you?" I ask her quietly. The paler girl shakes her head and I observe her intently.

The young women's body is squirming. Sweat is beading on her forehead near her temple. Ha, she says she can't sweat. Her chest is moving quickly, trying to get in more oxygen. The clothes she currently has on is baggy and loose. Her eyes are dark but full of fright and eagerness. She is just perfection.

Leaning in, I align my mouth with her ear. She shivers as she feels my warm, moist lips on the shell of it. I breathe in it freely as it was driving her insane. "I want to touch you, caress you. Taste you," I growl lightly. A small groan makes it out of her parted lips. My knee presses into her sensitive area. "I want to kiss you. All I want to do is have you whither under me, pulsing with ecstasy. I want to hear you scream out my name. I want to be your best. I want you," I finish deeply, closing my eyes. My mouth attacks her earlobe as she moans in front of me. I reopen my eyes in a hurry as I pin her to my bed.

"Wait," she moans. "What about school?" Her eyes meet mine and I smirk. I swear I've become just like her except for the eyes and voice.

I kiss her neck, my hands slithering up and down her body. Goosebumps erupt at my fingertips. "I've got a week to make love to you. I think I'm going to spend it well, hearing you scream my name and all," I mutter. Her arms curl around my neck as she forces me to kiss her. I moan against her plump lips.

Her lips are like clouds against mine. Soft and perfect. I could feel her fingers tangling themselves in my hair. I am loving this so much. The want and need is still heavy in the air and I'm ready to satisfy it. Yeah I'm nervous but my body has been bottling up all this desire for Jade for such a long time that I don't know how long I'll go without ripping her clothes off in public. _Better now than never,_ I muse. West's tongue creeps into my mouth and I gratefully take it in mine. Just to tease her, I suck on it and she growls. Oh no. I'm the dominate in this.

My teeth bite down on her bottom lip and she moans. Yeah, that's right. I'm in charge. You'll be getting all the good stuff. Be grateful. "You're gonna be walking stiff for a week," I snarl against her skin. My hands move up to her bra as I quickly unclip it. I lean back to get a good look and my eyes soften. "God," I moan. "You're so beautiful." She has perfect, soft mounds with pink erect nipples. Her pale skin looks like a goddess'. Her breasts are better than any goddess as a matter of fact.

It's amazing that I could witness such a beauty. Our eyes meet and my aggressiveness disappears. "Tori," she murmurs with passion, "I love you." My heart softens and I smile.

I lower my head towards her. "I love you too, Jade," I confess with my husky voice. My lips catch a nipple off guard. Her back arches into me as she moans quietly. She tastes like sweet candy, my mouth eager for more. The bud is hard but I'm anxious to make it harder. My tongue flicks it and the goth groans as she digs her hands into my hair. Using my other hand, I pinch the other one. The only sound making it into my ears are her moans and irregular breaths.

Sucking and licking, I move the other bud, giving it the same treatment. Jade moans loudly and I feel myself getting wetter. She tastes so good, it's illegal. Leaving the nipple with a pop, I stare back at her with dark eyes. My fingers ghost over the waistband of her jeans. Her lips are parted, sweat beading on her forehead. _"Tori_,_"_ she moans. A wave of arousal hits me in the face. My chest rumbles with a deep growl. I quickly dispose of her pants with a hard tug. The only thing left are her black boy shorts. The only barrier.

My shaky hand lowers down to her bare inner thighs. She shivers and bites down on her lower lip. The smell of her arousal punches me in the gut. Blinking, the old Tori comes to claim my body again. "Jade," I whisper hoarsely. My eyes close in defeat. "I _can't_..."

Her eyes dart to find mine. I could see my own want and desire reflected back at me in those beautiful aquamarine orbs. "What do you mean?" she murmurs with a deep voice. We were both turned on to the maximum but we haven't even gone on our first date or anything. What's so special about that? What love and memory will that leave us? That we made love because of our sexual frustration towards each other? It's not right.

"We can't do this, Jade. We both want it but do we know exactly what we want? We haven't even gone on our first date. All that we're doing is trying to be released from our sexual frustrations towards one another. As much as I want this, I can't accept it. I'm sorry," I mumble with a broken sob. "Once I start, I can't stop. It was lucky that I regained my former consciousness. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Her hand cups my face and her lips are softly pressed against mine. "No, I'm the one who's to blame. I wanted you first so I'm at fault. We don't have to have-"

I kiss her harder and pin her under me. Giving her a sly grin, I feel mischievous. "How about this? I make love to you but you don't touch me. You were the one who wanted me and now," I lean in, our chests together, "you're gonna get me." Her eyebrows shoot straight up but before she could complain, my hand bolts into her underwear. She gasps at the sudden move. I could already feel her wetness and it turns me on by a million percent. Moaning, I press my forehead into her shoulder. "Oh god, you're so wet."

The goth throws her head back as I tear the shorts off. My eyes flit down and soften. I've seen so much beauty today that I just can't handle it. Her hairless womanhood is just mesmerizing. I gaze at her and smile lovingly. "Jade West, you're the most beautiful thing the world's ever seen." She smiles and leans in to kiss me. Her blue eyes look at my shirt with a sly smile.

"You gotta take your shirt off, Tori. Keep the bra if you want but I need to see some skin." Smirking, I throw the plaid shirt off and catch her staring at my toned body. Yes, I've worked out a bit but not too much. At least I was a tad more muscular and tone. "Jesus Christ, are you completely tan?"

A naughty twinkle sparks in my eye. "Willing to find out?" She licks her lips eagerly as I unhook my bra. The unneeded material falls and I scoot it aside. Her eyes are suck to my chest. For your information, I have a pretty decent sized rack. Jade's are larger, yes but I love her either way. "Eyes are up here, West," I tease. Jade blinks and smiles seductively at me. "Enough talk," I growl. Using my thumb, I find and rub her clitoris. Her hips arch up to meet my hand. A torn moan leaves her. "Who's in charge now?"

"You," she breathes. Her eyes are shut tight, breathing labored.

Smirking, I lean in and take her lower lip between my teeth. Another quick breath. "And what do you want me to do?" I murmur huskily into her ear. The raven haired girl stays silent and I snarl. The animalistic Tori is back. "Answer me, West!" My thumb presses harder on her clit, a single finger entering her. She gasps at the intense sensation. Her eyes dig holes into mine but I stare intently at hers. "Jade..." I mutter dangerously low.

"I want you to fuck my damn brains out!" she cries out, trying to grind her hips on my hand. So she finally cracked under pressure. Smiling evilly, I nod.

"Whatever you want, baby," I mutter. Shoving my finger deep into her, she moans loudly. I add another digit and keep a steady pace. At the same time, my thumb is rubbing her sweet spot. Her moans get louder as she tries to move her hips against my fingers.

Leaning in closer, I wrap my tongue around her rosy buds. She tastes like heaven. Her cries of pleasure increase as I add the third finger. God, this woman is pure sex. Just listening to her is creating my own orgasm. My whole hand and tongue work harder as I speed up. "T-Tori!" she moans. "I-I'm so close," she whimpers. That sentence triggers something in my head. Perhaps it's my instincts.

My motions quicken tenfold and soon enough, Jade's body is ready to release. Her eyes clench tight, lips parted. Her chest falls and rises quickly. Her walls clench around my fingers. "TORI!" she screams as she comes on my hand. My fingers curl inside her as she rides out her high. There's a relaxed expression on her delicate face. I slide my fingers out of her and examine it. It's covered in her juices.

Just that thought alone makes my mouth water. I bring my hand up to my face and lick it clean. A moan makes it out of my lips as I suck each digit clean. It tastes so fucking good. Sweet and tangy. Like eating all your favorite foods at once with a cup of perfection and deliciousness.

I feel someone looking at me as I catch her intense gaze on me. "What is it?"

Her tongue is dragged across her lip. "Did you really just do that?" she murmurs. I nod eagerly with a cheeky grin. "How do I taste?" she muses.

"Like perfection, my sweet. I wish I could have more of you," I say dreamily. "Like gallons of you. That'd be awesome." Her lips curl up in a sly smirk.

"Are you suggesting Round Two?" I chuckle but shake my head. Jade pouts. "Why not? I love you in me. It's your turn, too."

I sit and get up, collecting my scattered clothes. "I love that too and I love you but between you and me, I really need a release," I state urgently. Her eyebrow quirks up. "You came and just hearing and seeing you," I shiver at the exotic thoughts, keeping the beast at bay. "I need my orgasm too so I'll be in the shower. We still need to go to school, you know." I turn around, about to enter the bathroom when her hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me backwards. My back is met my her bare front. I moan to myself. _"Jade..."_She chuckles in my ear, her hot breath warming my cool ear. "Why don't we both take a shower? A hot one at that," she purrs. The throbbing between my legs comes back and I whimper. "I need to repay you for that intense release so why not healing you of yours? You seem so tense and stiff. You gotta relax and loosen up. I can help you with that. Do you want my help or not?"

Turning around, I drop my clothes and hungrily crash my lips on hers. She moans and grabs my hips. We stumble into the bathroom and lock the door. My hand moves behind me and turns on the water. It's hot but I could barely feel it. Jade pins me to the shower wall and ravishes me with kisses. I tangle my hands in her hair and pull her flush against me. "Jade," I moan. She growls into my skin as she bites my neck. Pain tingles up to my head but it feels so good. The hot rain pounds on our boiling bodies, making our skin slick and slippery against each other's.

Her eyes meet mine. The dark orbs intimidate me. For a brief moment, they soften. "Tori, are you a virgin?" she asks quietly.

Swallowing, I nod my head. "Y-Yeah. That's why I didn't want us to make love. I wanted to be ready for you," I admit shamefully. My eyes lower and I feel her lift my chin up with her two pointer fingers.

"Tori, I don't care if you're a virgin or not. I love you and that's all that matters. Besides," her voice lowers, "I've only had sex once before. You're the first girl I've ever made love with. You're special to me. And you were the best person who's ever made me feel that good." She swallows and stares at me with hopeful eyes. "Can I be your first?" I nearly choke on my sobs and I kiss her passionately.

My lips move madly against hers. "Yes," I gasp. "I want you to be my one and only." The goth groans and nips at my bottom lip. I moan and control to urge to thrust my hips against hers. Oh what the hell. Thrusting my hips, she tears her mouth from mine, a gasp leaving her. I'm still wearing my pair of panties and its killing the both of us with it on.

Her hands quickly reach the waistband of them and yank them off, tossing them out of the tub. She examines me completely, lust and admiration filling her eyes. "Jesus Christ," she moans. "I want to make love to you forever," she admits quietly. Our eyes meet and I nod. Pressing my back against the wall, she zeroes in on me. My eyes flutter close as I feel her fingertips graze my entrance.

Bucking my hips, my breathing gets heavier. Little trembles travel throughout my body. "Jade," I murmur. "Just do it already. I want to feel you." She nods and kisses my neck, small moans leaving my mouth. Her thumb rubs on my clit and I tense in pleasure. One of her fingers hesitantly enters me and I groan at the new feeling. The water pounds on my body like the sensations are inside my body. My lover slowly moves her finger in me, causing sparks of pain and pleasure pulsing in me. Biting my lip, the pleasure over runs the pain. "Baby, harder," I plead.

Through my closed eyes, I could sense a sly grin on her plump lips. "Anything for you," she whispers hoarsely. One more finger joins the party as she thrusts in me with more force and speed. My breath hitches in my throat as a loose moan makes it out of my parted lips. _Oh God_. My eyebrows scrunch together as I grunt, trying to move my hips against her fast pace. She understands my needs by adding another digit and picking up her speed, moving deeper in me.

"J-Jade," I moan at the feel of her nipping at my perky nipple. Her teeth softly bite down on it and I slam my hips against her hand, bringing my nails down her back. We both moan and she pumps faster, harder. All the knots in me are loosening, my walls tightening. "Ohh," I breathe. I think I got wetter, if possible. "Baby, I'm so close," I grit my teeth, feeling my release building up. The raven haired goddess complies by speeding up, thrusting in me harder and deeper than ever. Her tongue swirls around my nipple. I sink my nails into her shoulder blades as I feel the dam close to breaking. The pleasure flowing in my is indescribable. Finally, the dam breaks. My nails clutch onto her skin. "JADE!" I scream, my body releasing onto her hand. Colors flash before my eyes as I cool down from my high.

We both slump down to the floor of the tub and I lazily open my eyes at her. I've never felt so alive in my life. Her eyes gaze into mine. "You have the sexiest sex face ever," she murmurs, cupping my cheek.

Smiling giddily, I lean in, brushing our lips together. "You do too." The kiss we share is lazy but meaningful. It's the first time we ever made love together. Way better than school. The shower is still pouring water down on us so we decide to wash each other. Our hands trail down each other's soapy bodies. After a few moans and growls, we climb into my bed, not bothering with putting on some clothes, and snuggle up under the covers. Her arm is protectively over my waist as she cuddles into my side. We lay in peace, the occasional sound of birds chirping filling our ears. "Thank you," I whisper quietly.

Her head leans up again mine. "For what?" she asks me softly. Jade's gentle blue green eyes stare into mine lovingly. My fingertips gently trace over some of her pale, flawless skin.

"You were my first and I loved it," I confess simply. She grins and pecks my lips. Sighing, I nuzzle my face into her shoulder. "I love it when you do that."

The goth chuckles, playing with a curl of my hair. "And you were my first girl love and forever, my always. I love you Victoria Vega."

Holding back the content tears, I smile. "I love you too, Jadelyn West," I croak, clinging onto her. She kisses my forehead and I lie there happily. "You're the best girlfriend a girl could ever have," I compliment lowly. "Protective, loving, passionate. You complete me."

A comfortable pause fills the air. "How about I take you out on a date and then I can _officially_ call you my girlfriend?" she suggests, her tone giddy and excited.

Grinning, I nod and yawn. "That's be awesome," I mumble tiredly. "Now do little old me a favor. Keep it down and let me sleep." Jade laughs but does what I ask and we both fall asleep in each other's arms, not a care in the world. _It was perfect_.

**End of Part 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6: Jade's POV**

Jesus Christ, I feel a bit sore. Blinking a couple of times, I sit up and run a hand through my dark waves. My vision is adjusting to the room around me as I blink several times, the sight sharpening each time. The covers sink to my waist as I sit up, my chest exposed. A new temperature to my naked breasts causes me to gasp in surprise.

The body next to me shifts as she groans and weakly opens her eyes. The brunette's brown orbs dig into mine as a smile is plastered over her smooth, pink lips. She leans up and kisses me right under my jaw, her hot breath going over my neck. I shiver and gaze into her eyes lazily. "Good morning, baby," she murmurs, now kissing my neck, the covers to her waist, her top bare to the world. Well, me. "How are you feeling?" The occurrences of yesterday hit me like a wave hits the sand.

A lazy smirk curls my lips. My finger trails down her chest and then hooks under her chin. "I'm feeling like I'm the luckiest girl in the world," I murmur, softly pressing our lips together. She sighs in satisfaction and gazes deeply into my eyes when we part. Her right eyebrow quirks up, an amused look on her face. "What is it?"

Teasing chocolate orbs match mine. I follow her stare to the digital clock on her nightstand. _1:20 pm_. A grin starts to spread on both of our expressions. "We skipped school for having sex," she mutters. Vega runs a hand through her hair and chuckles nervously. "That was one of the best choices I've ever made." That brings a smile to my face. I lean in, kissing her again, crawling on top of her, straddling her waist. The kiss gets more heated as her hands go up and down my sides. "Jade," she mumbles in an oh so sexy way. Her teeth nip at my lower lip and I shudder. "Jade," she repeats in a breathy whisper as she holds me back, a small spark of amusement in her deep eyes. "Don't you think you've had enough sex for one day?" I smirk and shake my head. Vega rolls her eyes and pecks my nose. "Well, can I ask you something instead of dominating you?" I scowl at the last part and she laughs.

"Number one, sure. Number two, yeah right." The brunette's brows knit together but then she trails her tongue down my cheek. I cringe. "You're are really disgusting sometimes, Vega," I mutter.

Her eyebrows quirk at me, a smirk forming on her pink, plump lips. "So if I ask you to be my girlfriend, you'd think that's disgusting and repulsive?" _Wait, WHAT?_Did she ask me _the_ question? My eyes widen as large as saucers. "Well?"

My body reacts for me. I crash my lips onto hers, feeling the radiating passion from her. Subconsciously, I buck into her. That got an effect from her. She rips her mouth from mine, a gasp leaving the brunette. "Yes," I breathe into her ear, feeling the lust growing in the air. "Yes a thousand times over." Her chest heaves into mine, a blush covering her cheeks. Tori's arms go around my neck, mine at her waist, promising never to let go. It's surprising that we got together because we were arguing in Sikowitz's class. A sly grin spreads on my lips. I hold my naked girlfriend closer, molding our bodies together, making them join as one. My tongue and teeth clash into her earlobe. I feel her stiffen but she relaxes quickly after. "Isn't it weird that this all happened because of that assignment Sikowitz put us up to?"

The tan girl chuckles, kissing my jaw. "Yes, it is but it's all thanks to him that I'm happily laying in your arms." A sincere smile is on my face. Even though I'm a dark person with a hostile personality and attitude, her sunshine can always brighten up my day. We stay there, placing kisses here and there, enjoying each other's presence. "Baby, don't you think that we should go on that date we both promised?"

I sigh in defeat, holding her tight once again and nod. "Alright," I say glumly. She smirks and eases out of my arms. I miss her body against mine. "Hurry up and get changed," I eye her naked body, gulping to myself. I know my self-control is going to lack right now. "Or else I'm locking you in here with me, hammering into you." I see her shudder and I smile smugly. Vega quicks rushes to the bathroom and washes her face. The door is open, letting me some of the movements in there. Her eyes go up to the mirror to see her reflection and her eyes widen. There are hickeys all over her neck and chest. I smirk at her shocked face. If she thinks this is surprising, then she should wait until I really want her and now that she's not a virgin, I'm not gonna be gentle.

The Latina sighs, shaking her head and fixes her hair. I prop myself up, sneaking a look at her once in a while. She quickly puts on a bra and panties, man how I _hate_ that word. My nose scrunches up at the thought. Tori yanks on a yellow t-shirt with mustaches on it and denim jeans with tan boots. She smiles in the mirror and brushes her teeth. "Hey, Jade? Aren't you going to get ready? I'm taking you to a late lunch so get your lazy ass up!"

Chuckling, I reluctantly get up and start to change. I borrow some of her dark clothes and grin to myself. I'm wearing a blue and black plaid shirt with black jeans and my usual combat boots. Her eyebrows rise at me. "Well, don't you like my plaid shirts all of a sudden?"

Catching her gaze, I smirk. "Your plaid shirts are the only clothes that are suitable for me. The rest is girly and overrated, Vega." She pouts but fixes hair and make up. Entering the bathroom, I bump her with me hips and she falls back onto the covered toilet seat. There's a surprised look on her face. "What's the matter, Vega? Cat got your tongue in a twist?" I inhale with pride, loving the strawberry soap scent in here.

I hear a soft growl but she huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "That wasn't nice and Cat does not have my tongue." My eyes detect a gleam of mischievousness in hers. "But if she did, you'd be pretty angry, huh?" Her lips mold into a smugly smirk. My eyes widen, glaring daggers into hers. Funny that we're together yet we act no different than before. Guess we like to tease and dominate the other. A challenge. Exactly what I like. "What's the matter, Jadey?" Tori asks with an innocent pout. "Vega got your tongue?"

For a moment, I take in my Tori. She's witty when she needs to be and generous all the time. I hate to admit it but she's perfect. She's everything I'm not. Nice, caring, loving, generous. And I fucking love her with all of my twisted heart.

Her hair is in waves down her shoulders, a predatory look on her face, eyes sparkling. It's when I realize that this woman is made for me. The one I've been waiting for my whole life. My challenge, my obstacle. The obstacle I will always be stuck with. The trap that has my heart. The one who will put up a good fight until she's either completely lost or triumphed. I relax my breathing, a lazy smile on my expression. I lean in closer, my hips swinging seductively. "A hot, sexy Tori Vega has my tongue," I murmur in a hot breathe. My eyes trail down to her jugular. The brunette swallows uneasily as her fingernails dig into the toilet seat. I reach her, my hands clutching her waist. "And I have yours."

My lips collide with hers, savoring the delicious taste. The Latina moans, wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers losing themselves in my raven black hair. I shudder against her soft touch. In a quick movement, I find myself on the toilet seat with my girlfriend in my lap, kissing down my throat. I moan, throwing my head back. "Jade," she mumbles against my skin, her voice sending vibrations throughout my neck and chest. A groan escapes my mouth. Her hair smells like strawberries and vanilla. The scent makes my stomach twist. Our lips never leave each other's. Tori's core is awfully close to mine and I feel myself slipping away. Her hands tighten on my shirt, my hands on the waistband of her jeans. "Jade."

Opening my eyes, I gaze into her flustered ones. Her cheeks are a light pink but half noticeable. I look down at my hands and stare at pale hands half way down her pants. My cheeks get warm. I quickly remove my intruding hands and blush furiously. _What's wrong with me?_ I scold myself. I would never blush like this or barely blush at all! "I'm sorry, Tori. I guess that I just-" Her lips silence me as I roam my hands up her waist to her abdomen. My fingers rub through the fabric, causing her to jump on me. I groan and bite her lower lip. The tan girl moans again and shifts on my lap.

"Jade, we should stop. Or else we're both not leaving this room." I nod and kiss her nose. She sighs contently. We stay there, the sexual tension slowly leaving us. A loud ding startles me and Tori almost falls off my lap. My forehead presses against hers as I groan in agitation. "I'll go get that," she states awkwardly, reaching over the counter. Her eyes scan the message and her fingers move in a flash, replying back. I look at the screen in interest.

_Cat Valentine: Hey hey hey! :D What's up? Mood-Bubbly_

_Beck Oliver: Hey Cat. :) How's it going?_

_Andre Harris: Hey Little Red. How goes it?_

_Cat Valentine: It's going awesome! Did I spell that right? Autocorrect says I did. Can I ask you guys something?_

_Robbie Shapro: Fire away! :D_

_Cat Valentine: Well, I was wondering if we could have a picnic after school with some of the kids I'm babysitting today. Is that okay? :)_

_Beck Oliver: Sounds perfect. What time do you get the kids?_

_Cat Valentine: 1:30. Why? :?_

_Andre Harris: Cat. We leave school at 2:30. Who's gonna take care of the kids?_

_Robbie Shapiro: Maybe we could cut school. I mean-it is 1:00._

_Cat Valentine: Oh no! I never thought about that! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!_

_Tori Vega: Kitty! Relax! Me and Jade will take care of it. I mean, until you guys come back from school, we'll take care of the children. :)_

_Beck Oliver: Thanks Tor! See you girls soon then._

_Andre Harris: Muchacha, thanks for the help. Say hi to West for me. :)_

_Robbie Shapiro: Got to go. Sinjin is showing me how to massage foot cream onto an elderly's foot...don't ask..._

_Cat Valentine: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!_

_Tori Vega: It's no problem Cat. I think I can handle some children. Enjoy school you guys. See you soon :{) TMI, Robbie! :(_

The sexy Latina smiles at her phone and shoves it in her back pocket. Her eyes find mine. "Are you...better?" she asks hesitantly. I cock my head to the side, an evil smiling ghosting over my lips.

"And what ever do you mean by that?" I inquire with the mocking tone of her voice. Her eyebrows scrunch up and she frowns. I peck them but she refuses. Tori's face turns to the side, avoiding my kisses and gestures of affection. "Vega," I growl, getting neglected by her. I don't like it when someone I love ignores me. "Tori," I mutter sternly, brushing my lips against her jaw. She trembles in my arms. It's hard for the both of us to ignore and stay furious at each other. "Tori, I'm sorry," I apologize. My eyes soften as I search for hers. "And yes, I'm better. I no longer have the need to fuck you senseless." The brunette shakes her head, a small smile on her face. I grin. "You love me too much to ignore me," I tease, kissing her temple.

Her attention turns to me. "Of course I love you a lot. Who said else wise?" She cups my face, her fingers rubbing against my smooth cheeks. "There's no limit on the love I give to you. You could piss me off as much as you want and I'll still love you but, don't do that." We both chuckle at the thought. Tori _can_ get angry and pretty violent if she's completely pissed.

Guilt closes on my heart. Tori gives me so much to me, receiving so little in return. It hurts me to know that I do that to her. The love of my fucking, messed up life. I curse myself for letting tears emerge behind my eyelids. It's not fair. _Life isn't fair, Jade_, my subconscious tells me. _Deal with it_. I can't. I can't handle it if I know that I'm hurting her. "You give me so much," I whisper weakly, angry with myself for sounding so weak. "I barely give you anything in return. For all your favors and all the times you've helped me, I gave you nothing but harshness and cruelty. I'm sorry for that." I shove my face in her neck. "I don't deserve you, Tori. Even when you were starting to like me, you still helped me and Beck get together. That must've been awful," I manage to say without stuttering. "I'm sorry for not reaching your expectations."

I won't look at her in the eyes. It's too painful. I'm not good at loving another live human being. I'm not soft or the big romantic. Tori deserves all of that but I can't give it to her. I'm just hoping that she's proud of who I am. Jade West, the vicious, gore loving freak who scares the living shit out of people. That's me and not anything else.

Two fingers curl under my chin, lifting my face up. A soft, sympathetic smile is offered at me. "Jade, you may have had to reach Beck's expectations when you were together but not with me. I'm not Beck Oliver." Her chocolate hazel eyes sparkle. Her facial expression is soft, loving, not a trace of envy or hatred. One arm goes around my neck, holding onto the top of my back while the other is cupping my face. "I'm Tori Vega, the girl with no expectations. And I'll love you no less than I'll do in twenty years."

I smile weakly and chuckle hoarsely. "I love you too, Vega," I admit, kissing her cheek. She sighs and gets off my lap. It's cold without her. I need her warmth to survive. "But do we really have to babysit little monsters?" I whine. Yes, I whined. Kids are snotty little brats with no respect towards the adults and they're just disgusting.

She laughs, the rich sound filling the quiet room. A long strand of hair shifts to her forehead, shielding her eyes. "Yes, Jade. We have to. Besides, how hard can it be?" Tori shrugs, shoving her PearPhone into her back pocket.

I swiftly rush behind her, pulling her to me. My mouth levels with her ear, a cunning smirk knitting onto my lips. "Those brats could hog you all to themselves, leaving me with nothing." The brunette hums, her hands covering mine that are over her abdomen.

"Jade," she wails, "Little kids are no match for you." I roll my eyes, biting back a snicker.

"Oh yeah?" I challenge, tightening my hold up a notch. "A cute baby could rip you away from my arms forever."

Instead of answering, the tan girl turns around and softly kisses my lips. Her warm orbs gaze into mine. "You are cute, Jade. You just haven't noticed yet. I have." I press my forehead against hers.

We stay like that, and it feels like an eternity. "You just want me to feel better," I accuse. She snorts and shakes her head.

My girlfriend walks off, placing money and a pair of earbuds into her pockets. She catches my amused stare. "Hey, you always have to be prepared." The Latina fixes her hair and makes sure it covers some of the '_love bites'_ I made on her. She scowls at the terrible concealment. "Jesus, Jade. Did you really have to leave that many?"

I smile crookedly at her. "Of course. How else was I going to let people know that you were mine? Pee on you? That's just nasty," I criticize. She laughs again, holding her stomach. I rise to my feet and take her hand. "C'mon, Vega, you're as slow as Robbie on his period." A chuckle leaves me but she just rolls her eyes. We make it downstairs, entering the kitchen. I make myself coffee. The delicious smell of fresh coffee makes my mouth water.

"Seriously, Jade?" Tori says in disbelief. "You drink coffee in every meal?" Pouring it in a plastic coffee cup, I turn to her and nod, sipping the delicacy.

"Yep," I mutter. Looking around, I pluck a pair of car keys off the counter. "C'mon. I'll just use my car."

A tan hand curls around my wrist. "Since when has your car been out there?" There's a worried look in her eyes. I just smile in reply.

"Your dad dropped it off when I was at the hospital with you but I forgot about it till now." I sip my coffee, sighing at the familiar taste. "Now, are we going to Cat's place or not?" After a second of her robot stance, she nods, taking a glass bottle of Coca-Cola and taking her keys.

Leaving the house, we pile into my black BMW. Since daddy dear is so rich, every time I find or hear him having sex with one of the weekly ladies he brings in, he pays me one hundred fifty dollars. And man can I hear them. Why do you think I only stay in my room or in the basement or tell the two of them to fuck somewhere else? That's why I have so much cash and dark clothes.

I start the engine, still holding my coffee, pulling out of Vega's driveway. My girlfriend chuckles uneasily. My eyebrows scrunch together. "What's wrong, Tori?"

Her thumbs fiddle together and she exhales in defeat. "Every time we drive away from my house, we always get drunk or something," she admits bashfully. I stop at a red light and snicker. "Hey! It's true!" she protests, smacking my arm. The hit doesn't effect me.

"I know it's true," I retort playfully. "It's just that it's funny that it's true." My eyebrows furrow together. "You know what I mean right?" I ask, driving past the green light. Tori smiles, placing a hand on my thigh. We exchange a look and exactly two seconds later, we burst out laughing. "God! That didn't make any sense, did it?" The brunette shakes her head, her body shaking with laughter.

A phone dings and our eyes go down to my black PearPhone. The screen is flashing up at us. I look at her. "Uh, Vega? Can you get that? I'm trying not to crash my car." A smile forms on her face as she nods, looking at the screen, reading what it has to say. After a moment, I get impatient. "Well? What's it say?" Cars and trees whizz past my eyes as I keep my focus on the road. _I_ _hate driving during the day_, I sulk to myself. _But I have to. Tori forced me. She's my girlfriend, after all. I'd do the same thing to her._

The Latina jumps, eyes wide. "Oh! Oh, sorry. Zoned out for a second." I let out a heavy breath through my nose. I love Tori, I really do but sometimes she's just a lost child meaning to be dealt with. "It's from Cat. She says thank you again and tells us that her apartment is the closest one to Elderly Acres and that her zip code is 90291. Apartment 22. She's says that her roommate will answer. Cat also wishes us luck. She and the rest of the gang will be here at two thirty, an hour after the kids arrive," she concludes. Tori turns my phone off and nods. "Simple. You know where Elderly Acres is, right?"

I nod. "Sadly, I do," I agree. Driving the car to Cat's apartment building, I notice from the corner of my eye that Vega bites her lower lip, eyes bright. I'm about to ask why and then I feel an intruding hand close to my ass. "Tori?" I ask, glancing at her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Putting your phone back," she answers simply. "Butt up," the tan girl orders. I listen and raise my bum up a little bit, feeling the coldness of my phone against it. "Down." Sitting back down, her hand lingers on my thigh. "Good. Now turn on the radio." Snorting, I switch the music on and groan.

The song is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. The music blares through the speakers. Tori's face brightens up at the song. She starts to sing along and I just grumble to myself. This song is really getting annoying. It comes on like every ten minutes and the song is like three or four minutes long. Personally, I don't like this song but everyone else does. _Ugh_. Finally, it's over. Tori just pouts as I turn the radio off. "No. No more music. I despise that song."

"Why?" she challenges. "What's so bad about it?" Growling quietly, I will myself not to tackle her and beat some sense into her.

"It's annoying and it keeps playing. And what kind of name is '_Imagine_ _Dragons_'? The song is just plain stupid and obnoxious. It comes on like twenty-four seven." That silences her and we ride in silence.

Thank God that we were just thirty seconds away from the apartment. I park in the designated parking lot and lock my baby. Tracing my fingers on it, I promise to kill whoever even looks at my car. Tori leads the way. She looks down at her phone. Her eyes widen. "Oh chiz! Come on, Jade! It's already 1:37!" She grabs my arm, yanking me into the apartment building. Cat's little apartment is on the first floor and we have to rush through the lobby. It becomes a race for me and Vega. We both have determined looks on our faces.

Apartment 22 comes to view and both of us make a run for it. Vega and I are neck and neck until she trips. I was about to laugh but she falls on me and we both skid to the front of the door. She groans in pain but I laugh, pressing a kiss to her forehead. I'm on the ground, my knees up, sitting up while she's on top of me, kneeling on the hard floor. Our legs are tangled up, our bodies pressed against each other's. Tori's hands are at either side of my waist and mine are at her shoulders. "Who wins?" she wheezes.

Grinning, I push a strand of her hair back. "Both of us. Together." She smiles at me and kisses me. I enjoy the sweet moment and urge her to get up. The Latina stretches, her limps cracking and she sighs. I dust my jeans off. Knocking on the door, I wait a few seconds before it is swing open. There stands a blonde eating a turkey leg. Her dark blue eyes are unimpressed. She chews her mouthful then swallows.

Cat's roommate glances at Tori and her eyebrows shoot up in interest. I growl to myself. I swear, if she pulls anything funny... "Aren't you the chick that you and my friend, Carly, were cheated on by that Steven guy?" Using my peripheral vision, see Tori tense but she quickly relaxes.

"Yeah. I was one of the victims," she confesses. "It was at Keenan Thompson's party. I'm Tori Vega. You're Sam, right? Cat's roommate?" The blonde smiles smugly and nods. "Did Cat tell you that we were going to help you babysit the kids?" Her eyes widen in surprise, the ends of her lips curling down.

"No, I did not know that but I'm glad that you two are here then. I'm Sam Puckett, by the way," she introduces, taking another bite of the wing. I narrow my eyes at her. What is this chick's game? Sam is wearing a grey and light grey t-shirt jersey with the number 18 on it in yellow and a dark blue. She's wearing vertically stripped jeans with brown combat boots. They're almost like mine but my boots are black and more vicious looking. I smirk at that. "What are your names?" she asks boringly.

I point to myself with a smug grin. "I'm Jade. Jade West. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it, blondie?" Her nostrils flare a little bit, her dark blue eyes glaring into mine. We glare at each other until Tori breaks it up.

"Hey!" she interrupts. The brunette places a hand on either of our shoulders. Jealousy pricks me, making me angrier. "Jade," she warns, squeezing her fingers around me. I sigh, letting it go. "Now, lets all get along and help each other out when babysitting the kids. Looks like they're running a bit late." Her voice is calming and reassuring. She leads us inside and sits us down on opposite ends of the couch. "Good," the door bell rings, "now wait here while I go retrieve the children." My girlfriend opens the door, revealing a single mom with three children. Two are girls and one is a boy. Mm.

Vega smiles at them and nods her head, telling her that Sam is still going to babysit but we're going to assist her. The mother nods and scoots the children in. She closes the door, greeting the children. "She's just like Carly," a strained voice calls out.

I turn to Sam, whose eyes are glum and empty. "Wasn't Carly your former best friend?" I ask her, wanting to learn more about the blonde's past. If I've learned one thing, it's to never judge a book by its cover. Just look at me and Tori. We used to be rivals and or frenemies but now we're together. My point is is that you never know how the future will turn out.

Puckett sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Carly _was_ my best friend. The one who saved me from whatever I could've turned out to be. A criminal delinquent. But she helped me and taught me how to be...more civilized and friendly. Just watching Tori reminds me of Carly," she admits wistfully, staring at her again.

For some reason, I didn't feel jealous. I actually felt bad. Sam doesn't have her own 'Tori' like I did. I'm happy with mine and I could only hope the same could happen with her. "Where is Carly, anyway?"

"She's in Italy with her dad," she replies simply. A small grin cracks on her face. "A different Venice," Sam jokes. I smirk at that. At least the girl has her sense of humor. "So, are you and Tori like a thing?"

I nearly choke on air. I never expected her to ask me stuff. _Should I tell her?_What makes her different from everyone else? She could be a homophobe, who knows? "What makes you think that I'm going to tell you all my little secrets and whatnot?" I reply coldly, crossing my arms over my chest.

The blonde stares at me for a few seconds but looks away, shrugging. "I don't know. Beats me. We barely met, anyway." She finishes her turkey leg and gets up to dump it, bringing back a soda. Sam drinks right from the top of the glass bottle. She stifles a burp. The girl walks around, behind the couch. Her mouth aligns with my ear. "I guess that I can take her myself, then, since she's not taken." My hands clench into fists.

"You wouldn't dare," I mutter furiously. I sense her smirking at me. Rage courses within me. No one and I mean no one, is going to take my Tori away.

She clicks her tongue against her teeth in a _'tsk tsk.'_ "Why Jade, I would most certainly do that. Why sulk about Carly when I can take Tori instead? You don't seem to mind." I stand up abruptly, whooshing around, becoming nose to nose with the sly con.

"Vega is _mine_," I hiss, glaring at her. "If you want to keep a friendly relationship between us, I suggest you keep your paws off my girlfriend," I warn then freeze at my own rash impulses. A smirk plays with Sam's mouth. My eyes widen. This is what she wanted. She wanted to rile me up, clouding my mind with jealousy and ignorance. I nod, an impressed look on my face. "You're not so bad at this, Puckett. We might just be the best of friends." I extend my hand out in a truce.

Her dark royal blue eyes dart to the offered hand, a smile lighting up her expression. She nods, taking a small bow. "It's what Mama does," she confirms. "You're not too shabby, yourself. We might just be the best of friends, after all." Sam takes my hand in agreement and we shake on it. "Congrats, West. Tori seems like a pretty cool chick. She's a keeper," she winks at me, nudging my arm. I just roll my eyes, observing my girlfriend talk and entertain the little monsters.

I sigh dreamily. "Yeah. She is pretty cool." After a mere moment of silence, I turn towards the kitchen. For once, I can finally take in the place. "Yo Sam, this is a pretty sweet place. Isn't most of this stuff based on That's A Drag?" I'd recognize this stuff anywhere. I'd go with black but this is suitable.

The blonde slurps her soda and nods. "Yeah. It's the actual props though. I got it for Cat as a thanks for letting me stay here." I nod. "You want a soda?" she suggests, gesturing to the fridge. My lips twist but then they straighten out into a small smile.

"Sure, Puckett. Whatcha got?" She grins and we stroll into the kitchen. I get a Mountain Dew just for the hell of it. "To a hopefully great friendship," I toast. We clank our glass beverages together and gulp down the bubbling liquids. Sam lets out a burp and I grin.

This was beginning to blossom into a beautiful friendship. Hopefully, it lasts but I bet it will. I could just tell. Sam Puckett and Jade West, partners in crime. Yeah, that seems cool. Like the old saying goes, _Two great minds think alike._And _man_ did we think alike. We'll become the best of rivaling/competitive friends. Yeah, I feel it deep in my gut. Just like the lime soda I'm chugging. Good old Jade West. Some things just never change.

**End of Part 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Tori's POV**

My hand curls around the doorknob as three little children and their single mother show up. I flash them a kind smile. "Good afternoon," I greet. The three kids smile cheeky grins at me. I bet they're used to be babysat. "Are you the one thirty appointment?" I ask in reassurance. The children each have a backpack, probably full of toys, books, and food.

The mother nods, lightly pushing her children toward me. "Yes, these are my kids. I'm supposed to take care of them but now you are." I smile tightly. For some reason, I have a bad feeling about their mother. Beneath that smile and bright eyes, I can detect insanity and untrustworthiness. Quickly, I take the three kids in and challenge her with my eyes. Her children huddle around me, trying to hide their face from their so called mother.

A scowl lands on her face. She leans in and I notice that I'm taller than her by an inch or two. The scent of alcohol and smoke overtakes me. I stifle a cough as I weakly look into her eyes. They're dark holes, full of malice and jealousy. "Listen here, _kid_," she spits out quietly. Biting my lip, I hold back a curse. Her dark blue eyes glare into my warm brown ones. "I want these children properly cared for. I know you're not Sam or Cat but I will find out who you are if these children are injured." Her dark blond hair reminds me of a woman I used to know. She was cruel and hated children but got stuck with them because every time she got fucked, she got dumped by the bastard and ended up pregnant with another child. _What a whore,_I thought to myself. _And a bitch for not taking care of these kids._Ijab a finger a her. I bet that this lady is barely twenty. "How old are you and how could you be so inhuman?" I accuse.

She cackles bitterly, taking out a joint. The children whimper in fear. The blonde lights it up, taking a deep puff from it. "I'm 23. Single and ready to mingle," she says flirtatiously. I scowl distastefully. "What's the matter, kid? Never seen a woman this attractive?"

Unexpectedly, a harsh chuckle leaves me. The slut raises an eyebrow. "I _have_ seen a woman more attractive than you. Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning," I muse. I flash her a smug grin. "_She's_ my girlfriend." The smile falls off her face and she growls, stomping away. I wave her a goodbye and close the door, my heart hammering in my chest. Thank God that's over.

I turn to the wary children and smile genuinely at them. "Are you okay?" I ask them softly. I have to be gentle. They were probably traumatized for their lives. "Did your," I swallow thickly, "_mother_ do anything to you?" Their lips tremble but they shake their heads. I'm about to dismiss the thought when the oldest speaks up.

Her hair is a light brown, her eyes a light blue. I think she's insanely adorable. Except for the barely invisible cut going down her jaw. "I'm Katie. I just turned seven and my mom always drinks this nasty stuff and smokes this paper. It's scary and she always has strange men in our house. I always hear screams," she whispers. I frown at the confession, glaring at no one in particular. That woman's a bastard. I feel so bad for these kids. They don't deserve to live through this.

I take her hand and rub the back of it comfortingly. "Don't worry," I reassure, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys here. It's safe here and I'll take care of you." She sniffs and leans in for a hug. Her smaller arms curl around some of me as I kiss her forehead. She smells like vanilla and baby shampoo. In fact, they all smell like that. Guess their slut of a mom left a maid to take care of them.

Turning to the others, I flash them a goofy grin. They giggle. Ah, children are just so adorable. "And who are you two?" I ask in a baby voice.

The second oldest smiles. "I'm Tommy. I'm five!" he exclaims happily. I nod and give him a high five. His hair is a sandy brown, his eyes a dark blue grey. Man, how old was that whore when she had these kids? 18? 19?

The little girl, the youngest giggles. "Me Lucy. I'm three!" She's about to trip when I catch her. A smile curls her lips. Lucy's hair is in blond pigtails, her eyes a nice shade of light green.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" I admit with a cheeky smile. I got to say that these kids are cute though. _Nice job, slut_. "Why don't you go play on the couch?" They squeal with joy as they start to play with dolls, cars, and stuffed animals. There are colors everywhere. I chuckle at them, heading to the kitchen. Sam is in the corner, eating a bag of chips. I'm about to grab a soda when a pair of hands lay on my waist, pulling me backwards. My eyes widen as I clutch the glass beverage.

A hot breath washes my neck, causing me to shiver. Her lips sensually kiss down my neck. "J-Jade," I murmur, my eyelids drooping down half way. Her scent is welcoming. I feel the goth's fingers tighten on my abdomen.

She chuckles silently, her lips still moving on the column of my throat. "Tori," she mimics with a grin. My free hand tightens into a fist.

"Not here, Jade," I chid weakly. I finally break from her grasp and glare at her. "You're never satisfied, are you?"

An evil smirk ghosts on her plump lips. No. No, Tori. "I _am_ satisfied but a little more can't hurt, will it?" I blush at her words and she winks. My head bows, trying to hide my embarrassed face. The raven haired girl's hands fall on my waist again, pulling me forward. Her forehead is pressed against mine. My eyes are closed, savoring the moment. I nuzzle my nose to hers. My girlfriend chuckles, holding me closer. Our lips are only a breath away. "You're so sappy, Vega," she mumbles.

I scowl but a smirk quickly replaces it. "Says the girl who initiated this," I whisper against her jaw. "I don't think I've ever seen you this lovey dovey. Do I bring it out on you?" My cheek feels hers. It's warm. My heart beats harder. "Is Jade West blushing?" I murmur, wrapping my arms around her neck.

The gothic goddess turns her head and it's the perfect advantage. I kiss her check and she sigh contently. "Guess I am," she admits in defeat. I grin and peck her nose. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of your kisses." Claiming her lips, I feel her smile. I catch her bottom lip between my teeth. Her chest rumbles in a low moan.

"That's good cause I'll never stop giving you some." We both gaze into each other's eyes until someone clears their throat. Our eyes land on the web show host comments with a slight scrunch of her nose. Jade laughs, leaving me to cower in humiliation. "I think you two are a cute couple," she observes, crumpling the empty bag. A smile plays with the ends of her mouth.

The busy noise of children playing takes my ears. "Thanks," I manage to mutter through my blush. I forgot that Sam was even here. My thumb motions toward the children. "These are the kids we have to babysit. The oldest is Katie, then Tommy, and Lucy is the youngest." Both of their blue eyes turn to the playing kids. Their eyebrows quirk up.

Sam's eyebrows furrow at the injury on Katie's cheek. "Woah, where'd the girl get that scar?" Her eyes widen in realization. The blonde nearly drops her beverage. "D-Did her mom do that?"

Looking at her sadly, I nod. "I bet it was." The tomboy's fists tighten but they loosen up pretty quickly. "C'mon, go introduce yourselves," I push. Their blue eyes land on me and I gulp uneasily. These girls scare the chiz outta me. Both are big and intimidating. I can take Jade though. Maybe I could do the same with Sam. Hmm...

The goth's eyebrows scrunch up at me as she catches me staring at Sam. There's a wild look in her eyes before it vanishes. "Vega," she snaps, interrupting my muses. There's an edge to her voice. My eyebrows rise at her, a smirk curling my lips.

_Jade's jealous_, I muse.

Placing my hands on my waist, I grin at her. I can still see the envy behind her eyes. It's just part of Jade. She'll always get jealous but it doesn't mean I'll love her any less. She'll be mine forever, or as long as she lets me be hers. "What's wrong, Jade?" I ask innocently. Just to mess with her, I scoot closer to Sam. The blonde's mouth widen into a smile as she catches on. I guess that's one thing we have in common: We both love to tease the raven haired girl.

Said girl scowls as she glares at us. The tomboy shuffles even closer, her hand dangerously close to mine. My girlfriend's eyes narrow into slits. They bear into us. "Puckett. Vega," she warns, her voice breaking a little at the end. Her chest heaves faster, her hands clenched into fists.

The smirk falls off my face and Sam's smile dips. Before I could stop it, I grasp her hand, squeezing it for reassurance. The pale girl catches the act and a low snarl leaves her. My fingers unthread from the meat lover's as we both continue to stare at her. I see pain in her blue green eyes. Her lower lip quivers. Something's wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was a simple tease. I didn't mean to hurt her. Leaning into Cat's roommate, I whisper, "Something's up. Can you excuse us for a second? Take care of the kids, please?"

Sam seems to hesitate for a second before she nods. "Sure. Take your time, I guess. Cat's about to come anyway." There's vulnerability in her eyes. Almost like how a loyal dog bows to their master.

Straining a smile, I thank her. "Thanks. See you in a bit." My body takes a mind of its own as I drag Jade into a small, quiet closet. I can basically feel her breath on my face. "Jade..." I start awkwardly. How to I explain to my jealous, raging girlfriend that I was just teasing her with a girl who is very pretty?

Instead of arguing with me, she smashes her mouth onto mine. Her tongue forcefully pushing its way into my mouth. I moan at the feeling of being dominated. But along the kiss, I feel hot tears on my cheekbones. I break the kiss, pressing my forehead against hers. The tears on her face keep on flowing. My heart shatters. I never wanted this to happen. "Oh my God, Jade," I murmur. "I never meant to-"

"I didn't want to lose you," she strains out. Her hands clutch my wrists, almost acting as if they were life rafts. "Y-You were only mine for two days and then I see you with a girl who's annoyingly pretty and I just freaked out. I-I'm sorry, Tori. I just was afraid of losing you." Now I feel like an asshole. Smacking my forehead, I pull her into my arms.

I gently place a kiss on her temple. "Oh, Jade. I'll always be yours, even if you don't want me to. I'm yours. No one will take me from you. I might just have became your girlfriend but it doesn't mean I stopped loving you any less. I love you, Jade. Remember that." I rub my nose against her cheek. My hands fasten around her. Nothing will separate us. But sometimes, fate has a funny way of both fixing and destroying things.

The scent of my girlfriend is controlling me. My lips kiss up and down her neck, ravishing her with my undying love. "Mmm, Tori," she mumbles, her fingers threading into my hair. She pulls on it, a growl emitting from me. My teeth scrap against her sweet spot. The goth jolts into me, making me groan. We can't do it now, my conscious says. But it feels so good, my body persuades. "Tori," she moans when I proceed to leave a hickey. My tongue slithers against her skin.

Using my last piece of sheer will, I remove myself from her. She groans in agitation. Jade tries to pull me back but I refuse to budge. "No, baby. We have to babysit the kids," I breathe. We still have that unsatisfied sexual need in the two of us. Then something comes to mind. _Take your time._I grin it myself. Ah, life is sweet! "For once, I agree with you." Our eyes meet in the dim light. Her eyes sparkle with need and lust. My hunger for her stirs in my stomach. "Just one thing," I bring her closer, "Try to stay quiet." Then I go back to kissing her jugular. Her arms go around my neck, her legs around my waist. I lean on the wall, keeping my assault on her body. "I'm going to show you how much I love you," I murmur huskily. She shivers against me.

I then press her back onto the wall, my hand trailing down to her pants. Unbuttoning her jeans, I shove my hand in her panties. She thrusts her hips into me. Our eyes lock, desire consuming them. I carefully observe her as I trace her clit. A low moan rumbles in her chest. Her fingers dig into my upper back. "Just fuck me, Victoria," she begs. My eyes widen at the use of my full name.

It feels like my heart just plunged into my stomach, but in a really, really good way. What harm is a quickie? My eyes bear towards her, a growl leaving me as I bury three fingers into her. A sharp moan escapes her as I mute it with a sloppy kiss. "No noise," I pant. My hand quickly moves against her hips. Her walls are tight and slick around my intruding fingers. She bits her lips, but I decide to challenge her. My thumb rubs her clit as another fingers enters her. My other hand grasps the wall, keeping the two of us steady.

A small moan and or whimper leaves her. Her nails dig into my back as I speed up, hitting her G-Spot. Blood trickles from her lip where she tried to stay silent. Jade's eyes are shut tight, her mouth open in nonexistent screams. All I hear are her jagged, labored breaths. "T-Tori!" she exclaims as quietly as she can. God, I wish we were back in my place. She's so damn sexy. Oh God. My jaw is clenched, my eye closed. She's close. I can sense it.

I bury my fingers deeper into her, making my thrusts smoother, faster. She cries out, her nails piercing my skin. Her walls tense around me. Jade climaxes and I moan at the feeling. Slipping my fingers out of her, I kiss her neck, helping her ride off her orgasm. I feel sweaty and exhausted but strangely, alive. I lick my fingers off and smile softly at my girlfriend. She tastes so fudging good. That's right! I didn't say fuck... Jammit.

Her lips attack mine and I taste iron and coffee. My tongue licks at her lower lip before pulling back. "I think I love you that much," I answer simply with a goofy smile.

Jade's lips curve up into a smirk. "Can you demonstrate again?" Her eyes are a little bit darker but not that dark. Chuckling, I kiss her nose and shake my head. Her lips form into a pout.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me," I admit jokingly. She rolls her eyes as she fixes her hair and clothes. "Might want to button that up." The goth looks down at her pants, quickly closing it up. "Good." I let go of her, fixing my clothes, running a hand through my hair. Our eyes lock and she smirks.

"Next time, it's your turn. Got it, Vega?" I hold my hands up in surrender. The raven haired girl pecks my cheek, opening the door. "After you," she says in mock politeness. Just to play along, I do a curtsy and nod. We both walk out of the small closet. The first thing I see is a smug looking blonde. Her eyebrow is whirled up as she tosses a teddy bear to one of the kids; Tommy, I think. It hits his face and he falls down, giggling like a certain redhead I know.

Swallowing nervously, I try to hold the intense stare between us. Those blue eyes pierce my soul, almost like how Jade's does. "Hey Sam," I breathe out. "Is, uh, Cat here yet?" The tomboy shakes her head, stepping closer. Jade tenses beside me but she doesn't intervene. This is my battle. I must conquer it alone. My face twitches and she grins.

"So, you feel relieved?" Puckett questions while swinging her bottled soda. She takes a chug and gets within a foot from me. The intense look in her eyes hasn't changed. Before she could come in closer, the doorbell rings. I could hear a faint 'Ding Dong' from the other side. Cat's here. Her eyes narrow, a sly smile carved into her face. "We'll finish this later." As quick as a viper, she heads towards the door, revealing Cat and the guys. A deep sigh of relief leaves me.

A cool hand lands on my shoulder. Plump lips trail on my cheek. One of my eyes close, a small smile on my expression. "What was that about?" the goth asks me quietly. I grab her hand, dragging her to the kitchen.

"Ah, she heard us." Her turquoise eyes widen in shock. I wave it off. "She's cool with it, kind of. Sam just wanted to hear it from me but as you can see, I didn't crack under pressure." Something on her neck catches my eye. Swiftly, I raise her shirt collar a little bit higher, concealing the bruise. My fingertips brush the hickey and her body freezes. "I had to cover that." She nods then smirks. Her eyes shine in that mischievous, sly way. I knew that look all too well. I cross my arms across my chest. "Okay, what's up?"

My girlfriend shrugs innocently before sending me a daring grin. "We had sex twice already," she states. "In a single day and it's barely past noon." If I had a soda, I'd do a spit take but thankfully, I don't. Or else the soda would've gotten on Jade and she would've been pissed. "Maybe we could go a third time," she winks at me, flustering me.

I turn to the fridge bringing out a Coke. I take a long sip, enjoying the cool, bubbly liquid flow down my neck. A sigh leaves me as I give the pale girl a look. "Er, Jade, I think that twice is enough for right now. We still have to go out on that date." I have to admit, the love making was incredible but we need a date and some cuddles and then some hot time. My head is bowed, my free hand in Jade's. I don't know how I could become so lucky. Jade was the definition of perfection and I love everything about her. Well, most of it. Some of the gore stuff is sometimes disturbing but I put up with it because I love her. You'd do crazy things for love. Trust me. I should know.

Petite arms throw themselves around me, causing me to jerk to the side, almost pushing Jade to the ground. I instead, take the fall, hitting my head. Pain fazes me, making me lean my head back into the floor, a groan escaping me. My eyes squeeze shut, my jaw clenched. Small needles of pain inject themselves in my head. My wavy brunette hair is sprawled all over the floor. Cat is just giggling on top of me. "C-Cat," I wheeze. My heart is thumping in my chest, sending terrible vibrations to my stomach. "Cat, please get off."

The ditzy girl leaps to her feet as I close my eyes even tighter, trying to adjust to the pain. Cool fingers trace down my neck. "Tor? Tori, are you okay?" I groan weakly but nod. Yes it hurts but the pain is slowly fading away. Sitting up, I slowly and shakily crawl up to my feet. One of my hands clutch my head, my left eye closed. I breathe in through my mouth because if I continue to breathe through my nose, my nose will burn and then I'll be in more pain. "Do you need to lie down?" I nod my head as Jade walks me to the couch. I collapse on it, my arms and legs sprawled everywhere. The pain eases on my head, a lazy smile shaping my mouth. The coolness of the sofa feels amazing on my overheated body.

"You can go get ready now," I state. "Just give me a minute or two first." My eyes droop and I relax in the peace and quiet. I could hear the shuffle of boots and sneakers as they back for the picnic, the children playing silently. I snuggle deeper into the couch, enjoying my minute nap.

Then all hell breaks loose.

The kids start to scream and the teens begin to argue about what to take. A long groan ignites within me. My eyes snap open as I leap to my feet, standing to the middle of the room. My fingers dig in my pocket, taking out the desired object. I blow hard on the little whistle. Everyone holds their ears and turns to me. I grin, shoving the whistle in my pocket again. "Listen up!" I order. "The kids will pack up their things and wait outside with Cat and Robbie. Beck and Andre will carry all the bags while Sam, Jade, and I pack the food. Is that clear?" No one replies. I take the whistle out again. "I said, is that clear?" They all nod, rushing to their designated positions.

Walking into the kitchen, I smile at Sam shoving chicken into a bag. She catches me staring. "What?" she asks defensively. "A girl needs her beef." A small chuckle escapes me before I shove some fruits and goodies into the basket. There's soda and chips and junk food. As a surprise for Cat, I packed a bibble lollipop. Hopefully, she doesn't go bonkers insane. I chuckle to myself and lift the basket up and look back at the other girls. They're talking, a soda in both of their hands. I roll my eyes and head toward the door. Andre grins and takes it from me.

"Go get them, Tor. We need to leave." I nod and head back to the blue eyed girls. They're still talking about something. Probably about gore and meat. I sneak up on the goth and wrap my arms around her torso. She jumps but quickly adjusts to my touch. I lay my chin on her shoulder.

Pecking her cheek, I hear her sigh. "C'mon Jade and Sam. We have to go. Beck got the car started." They still didn't budge. "Sam, I brought meat and chips; Jade, I made you a coffee and brought your favorite pair of scissors." If the two teenage girls were dogs, their tails would be wagging wildly, their pointy ears perked up. "If you want it, then get in the car." The blonde rushes to the car, eager for the meaty delicacies. I chuckle, intertwining my fingers with Jade's. Our eyes meet once she turns her head and a sly grin forms on my face. She still hasn't moved. A confident smirk is in place.

"What? It'll take more than that to get me in that car." My Cheshire smile grows broader. I lower my mouth to her shoulder. My nimble fingers slowly slide the sleeve aside. Her eyes widen. "Tori?" I keep my eyes on her as I drag my hot tongue on her cool skin. She sucks in a sharp breath and turns to liquid in my hands. I kiss up her neck, lightly nibbling on the porcelain skin. The raven haired girl moans, her hand holding my the side of my neck. Finally, I sink my teeth into her collarbone. A deep moan of pleasure rumbles through her chest. I lick and suck on the stinging area.

"How about," I murmur against her skin, "if you get in that car, we can finish this at home? What do you say, Jadelyn?" My voice is deep and husky. Her body goes rigid with want and a breathy chuckle leaves her.

"So, now you're bribing me with sex, Vega?" To prove my point, I pull her flush against me and ravish her neck. A groan escapes her mouth. "All right, all right. I'll go but don't you think that I'll forget about this." She turns around in my arms and kisses me, taking my lower lip between her teeth. A low moan passes my mouth. She grins. "I'm not the only one who has cravings." The paler girl pulls away and walks out the door, leaving me breathless. I catch her hips swaying as she leaves the apartment.

I clutch the countertop, taking it all in. _That girl will be the death of me_, I muse. But maybe in the best way possible.

A goofy grin forms on my face as I grab the last soda pop. I gulp some of it down, enjoying the fizzy feeling. A breathy sigh escapes me and I carry the pop out of the apartment, closing the door behind me. The warm sun beats on my face and I smile, walking out of the apartment building and entering the parking lot. Beck's truck and Andre's car are parked right outside. The teenagers are rushing to fill the cars up. Jade grins at me, wrapping her fingers around my wrist. I lean into her, worry taking over. "When do we tell them, Jade? They're going to find out sooner or later."

Her eyebrows knit together. She bites her lip. Her eyes dart to the busy scene and quickly pecks my cheek. "We'll tell them...at the picnic. Is that okay?" she manages. I smile at her lovingly and nod.

"That's perfect." I see her unease and lace our fingers together. "It'll be okay. I'll always be with you." She squeezes my hand and we climb in Beck's car, the seats shifting under us. The fabric is nice and sturdy. Only Sam and Cat are with us; Andre, Robbie, and the children are in the other car. We're driving to the big park nearby, for the kids to play and us teens to enjoy ourselves.

The car starts and I keep my hand in Jade's. She smiles softly, keeping her vision ahead of her. Cat just blabs something to the blonde. Sam ignores most of what she says and glances at us, a sneaky smile growing. Her eyes flit to Beck and Cat, asking _'Did you tell them yet?'_I shake my head no. She nods and turns around in the passenger's seat. The warm breeze tickles my skin. I lean into the goth's shoulder, remaining there. Closing my eyes, I inhale her scent.

This is nice. I could stay like this forever but we have to tell our friends sooner or later. I'd rather tell them than have they find out by catching one of our intense make-out sessions. The thought both makes me queasy and turns me on. The car ride is smooth and I think that Beck hardly notices us. If he does, I bet that he thinks that I think that Jade is my 'savior.' Well, she is but she's also _way _more than that.

How are we going to tell them? Argh. I don't know. We can't just say, _'Hey guys! Jade and I are madly in love and we're girlfriends! What do you think?'_ That's just terrible. It has to be subtle. Yeah. My stomach twists. We can do this. They're our friends, they'll be understanding. I bet that they'll even say something snarky about it too.

Sighing, I press my cheek harder against her shoulder. I keep my gaze ahead, my vision blurring at the streets and cars. I shut my eyes, hearing Jade's quick heartbeat and her mesmerizing smell. Jade fills up my mind like wine pouring into a cup. It's addicting and I can't have enough. She's all that I think about and all I'll truly care about.

I gave a piece of me to her that I can't replace. My being. But I know that she'll take care of it because I have a piece of her. I will carry that burden as long as I need to. Telling our friends will be easy.

This will be a walk in the park.

**End of Part 7**

* * *

**A/N: Merry late Christmas and Happy Holidays! There will be more dominant Jade in later chapters so don't fret. :)**


End file.
